A toi à tout jamais
by Victoiree
Summary: D'un côté l'amour, de l'autre le devoir. Le devoir ne peut être laissé inaccompli, mais accomplir le devoir c'est se précipiter vers la mort. Qu'adviendra-t-il de l'amour dans tout cela ?


**Titre :** A toi à tout jamais

**Auteure :** Victoire

**Beta :** L'inégalable Nat-Kun –merci, merci, et encore merci pour ce travail monstre que tu as fourni !

**Pairing :** Harry Potter/Severus Rogue

**Rating :** MA –description explicite de relations sexuelles entre deux hommes.

**Warning :** Chan 16-18, Deathfic et AU –Rogue n'a jamais tué Dumbledore et les Horcruxes sont différents de ceux présentés dans la saga.

**Résumé :** D'un côté l'amour, de l'autre le devoir. Le devoir ne peut être laissé inaccompli, mais accomplir le devoir c'est se précipiter vers la mort. Qu'adviendra-t-il de l'amour dans tout cela ?

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., et de toutes les autres firmes impliquées dans cette grande aventure. Par ailleurs, deux citations ont été empruntées. La première _**(1) **_est une traduction d'un extrait « IYAP_Come What May » de la fabuleuse Cybele –je vous recommande d'ailleurs vivement d'aller lire sa fiction qui est, je ne le répèterai jamais assez, un pur bijou ! La seconde _**(2)**_ est issue de l'épisode « Touched » de la saison 7 de Buffy Contre les Vampires.

**Note de l'auteure : **Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je suis incroyablement heureuse de vous présenter ma toute nouvelle fiction. Suite à un travail de longue haleine en partenariat avec mon beta, Naty -que je remercie encore mille fois pour son soutien indéfectible et sans lequel ma fiction serait très loin d'être ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui !- voici « A toi à tout jamais ». Je tiens à préciser que je me suis inspirée de la fiction « IYAP » de Cybele pour réaliser la mienne. Il ne s'agit pas de plagiat, mon histoire et mes personnages me sont vraiment propres, mais l'idée de fond peut vous paraitre familière.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

En attendant vos avis/impressions avec impatience,

Victoire.

* * *

><p>« He'll survive, he'd tell me. But I don't want him to survive. I know what that means. He'll be miserable, running himself ragged, never stopping to think. Or to remember. He'll be running from me and drinking to chase me out of his mind. He'll convince himself that he likes to be alone. And he'll hate me for leaving him alone. »<p>

[Cybele _ If You Are Prepared _ Tome III : Come what may _ Chapitre 19 : Resignation]

**1997**

Une silhouette sombre se détachait dans le crépuscule de la nuit. Assis sur les rebords d'un rocher, un jeune homme laissait son regard se perdre dans l'horizon bleuté, ses bras fins enserrant étroitement ses genoux dans une vaine tentative de rester raccroché à la réalité. Il se sentait tellement vide et il avait si froid.

Quelques heures auparavant, ils avaient mis son directeur en terre. Le décès soudain du vieil homme l'avait totalement chamboulé. Et mis dans une rage indicible. Dumbledore était un lâche. Il l'avait abandonné, préférant ne pas avoir à endurer l'atrocité du plan tragique qu'il avait tracé pour lui depuis des années déjà. _Dresser un guerrier dans l'optique de le conduire tout droit dans les bras de la Mort. _C'était tellement pathétique qu'Harry ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire vide de joie.

Quand, à la fin de sa cinquième année, le vieux sorcier lui avait parlé de la prophétie l'unissant à Voldemort, il avait également soulevé la problématique des Horcruxes. Ces sept morceaux d'âme du Mage Noir pouvaient se trouver n'importe où dans le monde et, afin de pouvoir espérer mettre un terme au règne du Lord, il fallait détruire chacun d'eux. La bataille avait commencé avec le journal de Tom Jedusor : en enfonçant le crochet du Basilic dans la couverture de l'ouvrage au cours de sa deuxième année, Harry avait inconsciemment privé Voldemort d'un des fragments de son âme. En restait alors six à trouver...

A son retour à Poudlard pour sa sixième année, le Rouge et Or avait appris que Dumbledore était parvenu à détruire un deuxième Horcruxe, en la présence d'une vieille bague de famille. Malgré l'inquiétude qu'avait éprouvé Harry à la vue de la main calcinée du vieil homme, celui-ci l'avait rapidement rasséréné en lui affirmant qu'aucune guerre ne pouvait être gagnée sans qu'aucun sacrifice ne soit réalisé. _Vraiment_.

Par la suite, le Gryffondor s'était empressé de se replonger dans la routine de Poudlard. Il se levait aux aurores, suivait ses cours aux côtés de ses amis, entrainait son équipe de Quidditch deux fois par semaine dans l'optique de la mener à la victoire, et tâchait de ne pas crouler sous le poids des devoirs qu'on lui assignait, ou du chagrin qui le submergeait. Une seule chose qui avait changée, ses rencontres hebdomadaires avec le Directeur : il avait désormais décidé d'inclure Harry dans sa chasse aux Horcruxes et, ravi de se voir considérer comme utile aux yeux du vénérable ancêtre, le jeune sorcier s'était investi corps et âme dans sa nouvelle tâche.

Un soir d'octobre brumeux, les deux hommes étaient partis en mission au beau milieu de la mer du Nord, parvenant à récupérer un médaillon ensorcelé au péril de leurs vies. L'Horcruxe s'était avéré être un faux mais, après enquête, ils avaient compris que Regulus Black avait chargé Kreatur, son elfe de maison dévoué, de détruire l'original, ce à quoi il était parvenu. Le nombre de ces horreurs avait ainsi été réduit à cinq.

Ce n'était qu'une année plus tard que Dumbledore avait convoqué Harry pour la conversation qui avait marqué un tournant décisif dans son existence. Il avait commencé par lui annoncer, sans préambule, aucun, sa fin prochaine : en détruisant les deux derniers Horcruxes qu'ils avaient découverts à Poudlard -le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, caché dans la Salle sur Demande, et la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, enfermée dans une pièce attenante à la Chambre des Secrets- la magie du vieil homme avait été souillée et, contre toute attente, elle se retournait à présent contre lui, l'empoisonnant irrémédiablement. Le Gryffondor avait été profondément ébranlé par cette révélation : l'homme qu'il était venu à considérer comme un grand-père allait disparaitre de sa vie. La gorge nouée par l'émotion, il avait commencé à exprimer son abattement à son Directeur. Cependant, celui-ci l'avait rapidement interrompu d'un geste de la main, lui signifiant qu'il ne nourrirait sûrement plus d'aussi bons sentiments à son égard, pas après la conversation qu'ils s'apprêtaient à avoir. Intrigué et anxieux, le jeune sorcier avait alors largement froncé les sourcils.

_« Harry, j'ai demandé à Severus de nous rejoindre, annonça Dumbledore en croisant ses mains sur son bureau, ses yeux perçants étrangement réservés, presque fuyants. Il devrait être là d'ici quelques instants. Je tenais à ce qu'il soit présent pour toi au moment où tu apprendrais ce que j'ai à t'annoncer._

__Qu'il soit présent…pour moi ? s'enquit le Gryffondor, le cœur battant la chamade à l'idée que l'homme ait découvert la liaison qu'il entretenait avec son enseignant. Je ne comprends pas très bien, Monsieur le Directeur. Pourquoi voudrais-je que Rogue soit présent pour moi ?_

__Le Professeur Rogue, Harry, rectifia machinalement Dumbledore. Et je pense que nous devrions nous épargner ces fausses exclamations de surprise, ajouta-t-il en dardant son élève d'un regard grave. Toi et moi savons pertinemment de quoi il retourne. »_

_Harry déglutit bruyamment. Dumbledore savait. Dumbledore _savait_ ! Une terreur sans nom envahit son âme à l'idée de ce que le vieil homme allait bien pouvoir faire subir à Severus. S'il était renvoyé… Non, mieux valait ne pas songer à cela ! Gardant ses yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, Harry attendit que son amant les rejoigne dans un silence de plomb. _

_« Monsieur le Directeur, salua finalement Rogue en faisant une entrée fracassante dans le bureau, faisant sursauter Harry sur son fauteuil. Monsieur Potter, ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation, lançant un regard surpris –et étrangement bouleversé- au Rouge et Or. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette convocation ?_

__J'irai droit au but, Severus, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. J'ai quelque chose d'extrêmement grave à annoncer à Harry et je tenais à ce qu'une personne qui lui soit chère soit présente à ses côtés afin de l'aider à traverser cette terrible épreuve. »_

_L'espace d'un instant, le masque impassible du Serpentard se fissura, laissant entrapercevoir une appréhension déroutante sur son visage habituellement si composé. Cependant, ses décennies d'espionnage se rappelèrent à lui et, rapidement, ce fut comme si ses traits n'avaient jamais été troublés._

_« Une personne… chère ? Albus, je pense sincèrement qu'il est temps d'arrêter vos expériences insolites, elles ont visiblement fini par vous faire perdre la tête, railla le Maitre des Potions sur un ton acerbe. Monsieur Potter et moi sommes tous sauf-, continua-t-il en gratifiant le jeune homme d'un regard torve._

__Severus, s'il vous plait, le coupa le Directeur. Epargnez-moi vos mensonges, nous n'avons plus de temps pour cela. Comme vous le savez, je suis en train de mourir, et il devient urgent qu'Harry apprenne la vérité. »_

_Severus eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux afin de supplier vainement Dumbledore, Dieu ou quelque entité que ce soit qui exerçait un quelconque pouvoir sur les pions insignifiants qu'ils étaient, de renverser le terrible ordre de l'univers, qu'Harry s'exclama :_

_« La vérité ? Quelle vérité ? »_

_Après avoir lancé un regard contrit à son Maitre des Potions, Dumbledore étudia longuement Harry. Il sonda ses traits à la recherche d'indices lui permettant d'évaluer à quel point sa résilience s'élevait réellement. Il finit par secouer la tête, désemparé. Il avait beau être un jeune homme fort et courageux, toute la bravoure du monde ne suffirait pas à lui faire accepter son destin tragique. L'espace d'un instant, le visage désabusé du Directeur fut profondément marqué par les ravages du temps. Ses yeux cernés cessèrent de pétiller, laissant sa figure ridée étrangement vide, presque sans vie. Il prit une profonde inspiration et, fatalement, il se résigna à affronter les regards agités des deux hommes lui faisant face._

_« Comme tu le sais déjà, Harry, Voldemort a essayé de te tuer la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, ce alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Contre tout entendement, il a échoué : tu lui as survécu et, ce faisant, tu l'as réduit à un état de vie tellement infime, qu'il s'est révélé incapable de se suffire à lui-même. Néanmoins, ce meurtre avorté n'est pas la seule chose que Voldemort n'ait pas su contrôler cette nuit là. Lorsqu'il a tué ta mère, Lily, un fragment de son âme s'est accidentellement détaché de son corps. Il est parvenu à rester hors de lui l'espace de quelques instants, comme en suspend, mais lorsque tu es parvenu à le réduire à l'état de quasi néant, cette partie de lui est venue se loger dans le seul être vivant restant dans la pièce. Toi. Tu es le septième Horcruxe de Lord Voldemort, Harry. »_

_Cette déclaration fut suivie par un silence pesant. Incapable de croiser les regards –sûrement dégoûtés– de Dumbledore et de Severus, Harry se contenta de fixer ses mains entremêlées. _

_Les tambourinements frénétiques de son cœur résonnaient violemment dans son crâne, amplifiés par le mutisme cauchemardesque régnant dans la pièce. Sa respiration, auparavant si calme, se mit à s'affoler furieusement, si bien qu'il eut l'horrible impression de ne plus être capable d'emplir ses poumons de suffisamment d'air. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main chaude s'empara de la sienne et, relevant la tête, il plongea ses yeux dans les orbes noirs de son amant. La lueur qui miroitait dans le fond des prunelles de Severus était tellement insoutenable, qu'Harry se défit de son emprise dans un geste brusque. Il secoua la tête, incapable de supporter son contact ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus. _

_Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, et il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir réellement saisi l'incidence de ce qui lui avait été révélé. La gravité qui émanait de son amant n'œuvrait pas à le rassurer. _

_Bien évidemment, savoir qu'une partie de Voldemort était en lui était quelque chose d'horrible mais, comme toujours, il y avait sûrement un moyen –douloureux et éprouvant mais néanmoins un moyen– d'y remédier. _

_Une fois qu'il se sentit capable de maîtriser sa voix, Harry reporta son attention sur Dumbledore._

_« Alors, que fait-on à présent ? s'enquit-il sur un ton faussement détaché. Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose à faire, continua-t-il, l'air nettement plus incertain. Vous avez certainement découvert une sorte de rituel pouvant me permettre d'extraire ce fragment d'âme et de le réinsérer dans… autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Le Gryffondor fut frappé par l'absence de pétillement dans les prunelles de son Directeur. Un frisson parcourut son échine avant de le laisser transi d'horreur._

_« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Harry, souffla le vieil homme, l'air profondément perdu. J'ai passé la majeure partie de ces dernières années à chercher une solution mais… » Il secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance. « Je suis désolé. »_

_Harry fronça les sourcils, décontenancé. Après avoir molesté sa lèvre inférieure pendant quelques minutes, il reprit :_

_« Je crois que je ne comprends pas très bien. Une partie de Voldemort est en moi_ _et, d'après ce que vous venez de me dire, cela fait de moi un Horcruxe. Comment fait-on… Je veux dire, comment est-ce qu'on peut tuer Voldemort si l'un de ses Horcruxes est à l'intérieur de moi ? Car si je me souviens bien, il faut détruire ses sept morceaux d'âme avant de pouvoir espérer en finir avec lui, pas vrai ?_

__Force m'est de constater que tu as parfaitement saisi la gravité de la situation, Harry. »_

_Le Gryffondor pinça les lèvres. Ses traits, déformés par une intense concentration, conféraient un air si grave à son visage encore marqué par les traces de l'enfance que c'en était dérangeant. Si dérangeants que d'aucuns auraient pu penser qu'une vieille âme était enfermée dans un corps bien trop jeune pour elle. _

_Inconscient des coups d'œil anxieux que lui lançaient régulièrement Severus, Harry continuait à réfléchir. Il avait beau retourner ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore dans tous les sens, il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. _

_« Vous voulez dire que… Non, rugit-il, les yeux soudain animés par une lueur démente lorsqu'il eut saisi l'implication des propos du Directeur. Non, non, non. Je ne vous crois pas. Ce n'est rien qu'un ramassis de conneries ! Il doit y avoir un moyen. Il y en a _forcément _un ! Severus et moi… Severus et moi, on s'aime, dit-il d'une voix aigüe comme si cette seule raison était un argument se suffisant à lui-même. On doit mettre un terme à la guerre et avoir ensuite une vie heureuse, on doit… »_

_Harry fut soudain prit d'un fou rire nerveux. Ses épaules se soulevèrent, ballotées par les tressautements de sa poitrine, et il secoua vivement la tête face à l'absurdité de la situation. C'était tellement, tellement, insensé ! Il était un Horcruxe et il allait devoir mourir pour pouvoir sauver le monde entier du règne d'un mégalo totalement timbré ! _A quoi pensaient ses parents lorsqu'ils s'étaient foutument emmanchés à se sacrifier pour lui ?

_Le jeune sorcier croisa le regard alarmé de son amant et son rire se perdit aussitôt dans les tréfonds de sa gorge. _

_Severus. Il allait devoir quitter Severus. Le laisser seul derrière lui. Abandonner leurs rêves d'avenir à deux. Dire adieu à sa vie, à ses amis, à son futur. _

_« Combien de temps me reste-t-il à vivre ? s'enquit le jeune sorcier avec brusquerie, le ton soudain glacial._

__Harry, admonesta Severus en secouant la tête, son regard implorant trahissant le déchirement qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler derrière sa façade austère._

__Combien de temps ? répéta-t-il plus durement._

__Je ne sais pas, murmura Dumbledore, les épaules voutées sous le poids de son affliction. Tout dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle on parviendra à se débarrasser de l'avant dernier Horcruxe. Il doit impérativement être détruit avant que ton tour ne vienne. Ensuite seulement… »_

_Incapable de finir sa phrase, le Directeur se contenta de baisser les yeux vers son bureau. Harry se retrouva dans l'incapacité totale à éprouver une quelconque compassion à l'égard du vieil homme. Ses yeux tristes, sa mine abimée et contrite, son dos vouté, tout en lui lui inspirait le dégoût. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : régler ces quelques détails pratiques et quitter cette pièce oppressante afin d'aller se réfugier dans les cachots avec Severus. Là-bas, il n'était qu'Harry et Harry n'était pas un Horcruxe. Harry était un jeune homme libre et insouciant dont l'unique but était d'aimer et d'être aimé. _

_« Vous avez une idée de ce qu'est le dernier Horcruxe ? demanda le Gryffondor lorsqu'il fut parvenu à s'extirper de ses considérations._

__Je ne suis sûr de rien, commença Dumbledore avec prudence, mais j'ai de grandes raisons de penser qu'il s'agit du serpent de Voldemort, Nagini. »_

_Harry encaissa cette réponse sans broncher. Marrant comment une information qu'il aurait pu juger capitale quelques heures auparavant s'avérait dorénavant insignifiante. Ce sixième Horcruxe ne représentait rien à ses yeux, sinon l'unique rempart le séparant de la Mort._

_« Nous ne pourrons pas… nous ne pourrons pas la détruire comme nous avons détruit les autres Horcruxes, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il au bout de quelques instants après s'être raclé la gorge._

__Nous devrons procéder autrement, effectivement. Nagini est bien trop protégée pour pouvoir espérer être détruite par du venin de Basilic –auquel elle est de toute manière sûrement immunisée- ou par l'épée de Gryffondor. Severus devra réaliser un poison extrêmement puissant et, une fois qu'il aura testé son efficacité, il devra s'arranger pour la lui administrer aussi discrètement que possible. »_

_Une main froide se referma comme un étau autour de la poitrine d'Harry, le laissant paralysé par la terreur. _

_« Non, riposta-t-il avec véhémence, le corps tendu sous la puissance de la frayeur qui s'était emparée de lui. Il est hors de question que Severus mette ainsi sa vie en danger. Voldemort découvrira forcément qui a tué Nagini et-_

__Harry-_

__Je veux bien admettre que mon avenir à moi soit fichu, reprit le jeune homme en faisant comme si son amant ne l'avait jamais interrompu, mais si je dois mourir et débarasser la surface de la Terre de cette pourriture, c'est pour que les gens que j'aime puissent vivre normalement par la suite. Qu'ils aient enfin la chance de-_

__Harry, le coupa à nouveau le Maitre des Potions, la voix plus insistante cette fois-ci. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça, j'ai déjà accepté._

__Non, tu ne… Quoi ? Accepté ? Comment as-tu pu « déjà accepter » ? Dumbledore vient juste de… »_

_Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement, alors que la réalité s'imposait à lui, cruelle et amère._

_« Tu le savais, gronda-t-il avec force. Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit. Comment as-tu pu me cacher quelque chose d'aussi grave, Severus ? Comment as-tu pu me toucher en sachant que cette chose immonde était en moi ? Bordel, comment as-tu seulement pu ? »_

_Severus se contenta de mordre l'intérieur de ses joues. Ses traits, impassibles comme ils l'étaient toujours lorsqu'il cherchait à se protéger, heurtèrent Harry au plus profond de son être. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que son amant avait arrêté d'ériger des remparts à son encontre et le voir rétrocéder ainsi était tout bonnement insupportable._

_« Depuis combien de temps étais-tu au courant ? demanda Harry sur un ton brusque. »_

_Severus émit un borborygme sourd._

_« Depuis combien de temps ? répéta le jeune sorcier d'une voix impérieuse._

__Un peu moins d'un an, répondit le Maitre des Potions, l'air blême. Albus m'a mis au courant à la fin de ta cinquième année, juste après le fiasco du Ministère. »_

_Harry prit de profondes inspirations, s'efforçant de focaliser son attention sur une activité insignifiante, afin de ne pas céder la place à la panique. Avant même qu'ils ne décident de former un couple, Severus avait su qu'Harry était voué à mourir. Pourquoi avait-il alors choisi de s'embarquer dans une relation sans lendemain ? Parce que l'occasion s'était bêtement présentée et que, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas à supporter le Gryffondor pendant bien longtemps, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le repousser ? Ou bien parce qu'il était attiré par le fait qu'une partie du Seigneur des Ténèbres soit en lui, le teintant irrémédiablement de sa noirceur, le rendant ainsi plus… captivant ? Sentant qu'il commençait à céder à la panique, Harry se releva avec brusquerie._

_« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, lacha-il sur un ton pantelant. »_

_Severus esquissa un geste vers lui, voulant le retenir. Le jeune homme secoua la tête de droite à gauche, ses yeux larmoyants rivé au sol._

_« S'il te plaît, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblotante. C'est trop dur pour moi. Je… je ne peux pas pour l'instant. J'ai besoin d'être seul pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça. C'est… Je ne peux juste pas, ok ? »_

_Ramenant sa main vers lui, le Maitre des Potions se contenta d'acquiescer, l'air perdu. Le cœur d'Harry se serra violemment dans sa poitrine. Severus était toujours tellement sûr de lui, tellement… inébranlable._

_« J'essaierai de venir te voir ce soir, finit-il par concéder. Je te rejoindrai après le couvre-feu, ça ira ? »_

_Le jeune sorcier posa cette dernière question en jetant un regard torve à son Directeur, lui signifiant qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas l'empêcher de voir son amant s'il en avait envie. Severus finit par hocher la tête et Harry quitta le bureau de Dumbledore en claquant brutalement la porte. _

« J'ai mis du temps à te trouver, murmura une voix grave. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais être avec tes amis après l'enterrement, mais lorsque j'ai constaté que tu n'étais pas à leurs côtés au dîner, j'ai commencé à… Enfin, tu es là, j'imagine que c'est le principal. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Harry et il se pinça violemment les lèvres. Severus avait toujours fait attention à lui, c'était certain, mais depuis l'annonce de Dumbledore, il se comportait comme si le perdre de vue signifiait courir le risque de ne plus jamais le revoir. Chacun de ses coups d'œil appuyés, chacun de ses mots pesés, chacune de ses caresses frémissantes… Tout en lui hurlait la frayeur de devoir le laisser partir.

« Harry, souffla le Maitre des Potions en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor, son cœur se serrant lorsqu'il sentit le jeune sorcier se crisper sous son toucher, il est tard. Il est temps de regagner le Château.

_Pour aller où ? s'écria le Rouge et Or en se relevant avec brusquerie, les yeux soudain flamboyant d'une rage mal contenue tant la cruauté du Destin le révoltait. Rejoindre mes camarades dans mon dortoir, alors que chaque nuit que je passe dans cette fichue tour est une nuit en moins que je passe à tes côtés ? Je déteste tes règles débiles ; je les déteste vraiment ! Tu ne pourrais pas pour une fois faire preuve d'un brin de laxisme dans ta carrière ? Je suis ton putain de petit ami et je vais mourir d'ici peu. Il serait peut-être temps d'envoyer les conventions se faire foutre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry laissa échapper un grognement rageur. Ses poings serrés rivés le long de son corps, il fixait résolument l'arbre situé derrière l'épaule de Severus, refusant de croiser son regard.

C'était une autre des choses qui avaient changé entre eux. Auparavant, le Gryffondor pouvait rester plongé des heures dans les orbes étincelants de son amant, se délectant d'y lire les émotions qu'il lui taisait et rêvant d'y percer à jour ses secrets dans les moindres détails. A présent, la seule idée d'entrapercevoir la douleur qui miroitait dans le fond de ces prunelles noires lui donnait la nausée tant elle lui était insupportable.

Une main se posa contre la joue du jeune sorcier. Il sursauta violemment, brusquement tiré de ses considérations.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me toucher sans me prévenir, siffla Harry entre ses dents. Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça. »

Severus ferma les yeux avec force, tachant tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser libre cours à son exaspération. Il passa une main flageolante sur son visage défait et laissa échapper un soupir lourd avant de reporter son attention sur le Rouge et Or.

« On a tous eu une dure journée, Harry, dit-il d'une voix crispée. Mettre Albus en terre était une épreuve difficile pour chacun d'entre nous, et je peux t'assurer que la chose dont j'ai le moins envie ce soir est de me battre avec toi. Tu peux rester ici à ruminer si tu le souhaites, c'est du reste de ta vie dont il s'agit, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire comment tu dois la mener. Sache juste que j'ai parlé à Minerva et que, compte tenu de la situation, elle a fini par accepter que tu emménages dans mes quartiers. »

Dans les tréfonds de la poitrine d'Harry, quelque chose se brisa. Le fait que le Professeur McGonagal, habituellement si attachée à ses codes moraux et à ses principes, se soit résignée à le laisser emménager avec Severus, était révélateur de la cause perdue de sa situation.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que le Gryffondor avait appris qu'il était le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort -et qu'il était par conséquent condamné à mourir. Depuis, il ne se passait pas un seul instant, sans qu'il n'ait l'horrible sensation de vivre un cauchemar dont il lui était impossible de s'extirper. Ses idées s'entremêlaient dans son esprit et il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

Il était vivant. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis le jour où il était venu au monde. Ses poumons, avides d'air, se gonflaient d'oxygène avec une telle aisance, qu'il lui semblait impossible qu'ils mettent un jour un terme à leur ballet aérien. Il était jeune, il était en pleine santé, il avait sa putain de vie devant lui, et on voulait lui faire croire que d'ici peu de temps, tout ça, tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui, allait disparaitre ? Et ce au nom de quoi ? Au nom d'un taré de mégalo qui avait choisi de le marquer comme son égal en lui refilant au passage un morceau de son âme, et en faisant ainsi de lui le dernier bastion à éliminer si l'on voulait pouvoir mettre fin à son putain de règne ? C'était tellement absurde ! Il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : il se sentait plus vivant que jamais et il était tout bonnement impossible que son existence soit réduite à l'état de néant du jour au lendemain ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela...?

Une douleur sans nom pris possession de l'âme du jeune sorcier et il se mordit violemment la langue, cherchant tant bien que mal à maintenir ses traitresses de larmes à distance. Comment avait-il été choisi pour cette vie, pour ce destin ? Pourquoi était-il le malchanceux de l'histoire ? Il avait beau se poser sans cesse ces questions, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en obtiendrait jamais les réponses. Comme si c'était censé faire une différence ! Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu endurer par le passé, il ne survivrait pas à cette épreuve. Et cela le pétrifiait de douleur.

Inspirant profondément, il s'efforça d'écarter ses pensées funestes de la surface de son esprit. Les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient et il aurait beau hurler sa rage, son amertume et son désespoir à la face du monde entier, rien ne changerait sa cruelle condition. Depuis le 31 octobre 1981, son destin avait été scellé, réglé sans condition. Comdamné. Harry Potter était voué à mourir en martyr.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre au loin et Harry releva la tête. Croiser le regard de Severus lui donna l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine. Les onyx de son amant étaient lacérés par des éclairs de chagrin et sa posture, qu'il voulait austère et digne, ne contribuait qu'à accentuer son déchirement. Lui qui faisait toujours l'office d'un roc inébranlable en pleine tempête paraissait à présent si ravagé par la douleur, que c'en était epouvantant.

« Harry, bourdonna le Maitre des Potions d'une voix rauque, esquissant un geste en direction du jeune sorcier. »

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Harry, laisse-moi te toucher. S'il te plait. »

Harry perçu une note de désespoir dans la voix de Severus et, brusquement, toutes ses résolutions volèrent en éclat. Se maintenir à l'écart de son amant pour se protéger de sa douleur, repousser l'homme de sa vie encore et toujours pour ne pas littéralement s'effondrer, tout ça n'avait soudain plus aucun sens : Severus avait besoin de lui, tout comme lui avait besoin de Severus.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, le Rouge et Or se retrouva enserré dans l'étau de bras puissants, sa tête appuyée contre une poitrine solide, ses mains férocement agrippées au tissu rêche d'une chemise en coton. L'odeur boisée de Severus envahit ses narines et enivra ses sens, une boule énorme venant quasi instantanément obstruer sa gorge. Luttant contre le flot de larmes qui menaçait de se déverser le long de ses joues, le jeune sorcier se mit à trembler violemment, incapable de se maîtriser plus longtemps.

« Je suis là, Harry, dit doucement Severus. Je suis là. Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants. » _Pour toi ? Pour t'aider ? Pour te maintenir en vie envers et contre tout ? Pour te garder auprès de moi ?_

« Ne me laisse pas, se contenta de répondre le Rouge et Or en tremblant de plus belle. Ne me laisse pas...»

Severus raffermit son emprise sur le brun et déposa une myriade de baisers dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il leva ensuite ses yeux noirs vers les étoiles, ses doigts continuant à tracer des cercles concentriques dans le dos d'Harry de leur propre chef, incapable d'empêcher son propre chagrin de le submerger qu'il était.

Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était mis à supplier les cieux d'épargner son jeune amant.

**ETE 1995, UN AN ET DEMI PLUS TÔT.**

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la crique sauvage qui lui faisait face. Le soleil berçait les parois rocailleuses de ses rayons lumineux, adoucissant quelque peu le caractère abrupt des falaises escarpées recouvertes de mousse. Ce site était si envoutant !

Le jeune sorcier inspira avec force l'air iodé de la mer et laissa ses pensées voguer vers Sirius. Avait-il lui aussi été saisi par la violence de ce paysage, si brut et si sauvage ? Avait-il rêvé de s'abandonner à ces vagues dentelées d'écume comme on s'abandonnait à l'étreinte enveloppante d'une mère aimante ?

Lorsque Rémus avait appris au Gryffondor que ce lieu était l'endroit au monde préféré de son parrain, il avait tout naturellement décidé de venir s'y recueillir. Pour lui qui n'avait pas eu le temps de bien connaitre l'ainé des Black, c'était le moyen de s'en rapproche d'une nouvelle manière, de communier avec la partie que Sirius avait laissé derrière lui, au beau milieu de ces rochers.

Comme souvent ces derniers temps, le cœur d'Harry se comprima à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu –de ce qui aurait dû- être et il serra fermement la mâchoire, prononçant mentalement quelques paroles élogieuses à la mémoire de ce second père qu'il avait si mal connu. Tandis qu'il rebroussait chemin, il distingua au loin un homme posté aux côtés de Rémus. Il ne s'en formalisa pas avant de reconnaitre la silhouette austère.

_De quel droit le sale bâtard graisseux se permettait-il de venir ici ?_

« Que faites-vous là ? s'enquit Harry avec colère lorsqu'il fut arrivé à hauteur de son enseignant honni. Je ne pense pas que rendre un dernier hommage à Sirius fasse partie de vos souhaits les plus profonds, je me trompe ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil avant de gratifier son élève de ce rictus moqueur dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Potter, Potter, Potter, railla-t-il d'une voix détestable. Je suis bien embêté, voyez-vous, car devoir reconnaitre que faire preuve de perspicacité est dans vos cordes m'est particulièrement douloureux !

_Severus, l'interrompit aussitôt Rémus avec fermeté, les yeux plissés en guise d'avertissement. »

Le Maitre des Potions darda l'homme d'un regard torve, ses onyx froids lui communiquant toute la rancœur qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Après avoir esquissé une moue dégoûtée, il reporta son attention sur Harry.

« Comme vous l'avez si judicieusement fait remarquer, Potter, je n'ai bien évidemment pas l'intention de pleurer votre cabot de parrain. Lequel a eu, si je puis me permettre, l'immense chance de mourir vite et sans douleur. Cela ne sera malheureusement pas le cas des membres de l'Ordre les plus vaillants ! »

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un long moment, chacun cherchant à déstabiliser l'autre et à le forcer à détourner les yeux. Finalement, Severus céda sous le poids des émeraudes accusatrices du plus jeune.

_Il s'était peut-être montré légèrement dur avec le môme_. _Et s'il s'en tenait à l'annonce que Dumbledore lui avait faite quelques jours auparavant… Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela ! Il s'était juré de mettre cette horrible conversation derrière lui et de ne pas changer d'attitude à l'égard du garçon pour la simple raison que son avenir s'était vu balayé du jour au lendemain. Ce n'était absolument pas dans son genre de se laisser attendrir par des tragédies farfelues, et il n'allait sûrement pas changer de ligne de conduite pour un fichu Potter !_

« Je suis censé vous ramener à Square Grimmaurd, Potter, révéla le Maitre des Potions d'une voix horriblement mièvre. Le Directeur m'offre le privilège de passer mes vacances avec vous, dans cette demeure ô combien charmante. »

Totalement interloqué, le Rouge et Or en oublia de refermer la bouche. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, incapable de se résoudre à cet affreux et horrible changement de dernière minute.

« Les Weasley, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblotante. J'étais censé aller chez les Weasley.

_C'était avant que le Directeur n'ait réalisé qu'ils étaient mis en danger par votre simple présence, le rabroua Severus. »

Harry déglutit bruyamment. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter pareille punition ?

« Rémus, retenta-t-il, une lueur d'espoir se rallumant brusquement dans les tréfonds de ses prunelles.

_Je suis désolé, Harry, dit le loup garou en enserrant l'épaule du jeune sorcier entre ses doigts. Je sais bien que je n'étais pas censé partir aussi tôt, mais je dois effectuer une mission pour l'Ordre de toute urgence. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je serai parti, tu devras très certainement rester avec Severus pendant la majeure partie des vacances. »

Le brun darda le sol d'un regard noir. Passer son été avec Rogue ne le réjouissait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Il ne voyait d'ailleurs pas comment vacances et Rogue pouvaient rimer ensemble. Les mois à venir ressembleraient certainement plus à une détention éternelle qu'à autre chose. A moins que…

« Hagrid ! s'exclama-t-il après quelques instants dans un sursaut de génie.

_Il rend visite à cette monstruosité de française de bonne femme ! riposta le responsable des Serpentard d'un air mauvais. Navré, Potter, mais, malgré l'entrain avec lequel vous semblez vouloir vous défaire de ma présence, il semblerait que votre sort ait été scellé. Tout comme le mien l'a douloureusement été. A présent, dites au revoir à votre loup-garou et attrapez mon bras, qu'on regagne le QG au plus vite. Trainer dans cet endroit ne m'enchante guère. »

La mort dans l'âme, Harry serra mollement Rémus dans ses bras. Celui-ci approfondit leur étreinte, cherchant à témoigner toute son affection et sa compassion au jeune homme qu'il était venu à considérer comme son fils. Il lui lança un léger « Bonnes vacances » et reçu pour toute réponse un grognement irrité.

Laissant échapper un lourd soupir, Harry se retourna vers le Maitre des Potions et, après que celui-ci lui ait fait impatiemment signe de saisir son bras, ils disparurent dans un léger « pop ».

_Les vacances s'annonçaient prometteuses !_

**~~V~~**

« Potter. Potter, réveillez-vous, l'intima une voix grave. Il s'agit d'un simple cauchemar, réveillez-vous ! »

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La respiration haletante, il jeta des regards frénétiques autour de lui, cherchant désespérément à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il aperçut Rogue penché au-dessus de lui, l'air inquiet et, tandis que son cauchemar se rappelait à lui, il s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces. Décontenancé, le Maitre des Potions enlaça vaguement le corps tremblant du plus jeune, tentant tant bien que mal de maintenir ses démons à distance.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi prostrés pendant de longues minutes. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses sanglots se furent taris, et qu'il eu fini de griffer sa cicatrice comme s'il souhaitait l'arracher de son front, que le Gryffondor reprit contact avec la réalité. Il frotta son nez contre la robe de chambre épaisse dans laquelle il avait enfoui sa tête, avant de sursauter violemment, et de s'empresser de s'éloigner du corps chaud de son enseignant.

« Je… euh… Excusez-moi, bégaya-t-il en malaxant ses draps en coton de ses doigts crispés. »

Severus reporta son attention sur les rideaux froissés du lit à baldaquin, l'air étrangement mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est rien, Potter. Je sais ce que c'est. »

Harry releva les yeux, l'air profondément surpris. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse à ses questions ce soir, il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Vous aviez oublié de prendre votre Potion du Sommeil ? s'enquit le Serpentard, la mine songeuse.

_Non, répondit Harry dans un souffle. Elle n'est juste pas efficace contre les visions. Je, euh… Je penserai à jeter un sort d'insonorisation la prochaine fois.

_Je ne préfère pas. Il me semble important que quelqu'un puisse vous réveiller lorsque vous n'y parvenez pas. »

Les orbes et les émeraudes se rivèrent l'une à l'autre, chacun semblant étonné des paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées.

_Depuis quand Rogue se souciait-il du fait qu'Harry soit ou non capable de s'extirper de ses cauchemars ? _

Déconcerté, le Gryffondor se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Après avoir fait part de sa vision éprouvante à son enseignant à sa demande instante, il passa une main tremblante sur son visage défait et laissa échapper un long bâillement. Voir des personnes se faire torturer était toujours une épreuve mentale difficile mais, aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraitre, en parler à Rogue lui avait fait du bien.

« Bonne nuit, Potter, souffla finalement Severus en esquissant un geste pour quitter la pièce.

_Attendez ! l'interpella Harry, brusquement submergé par une angoisse sans précédent à l'idée de se retrouver seul face à ses démons. Vous voulez bien rester… ici ? Je veux dire, le temps que je m'endorme. Je sais que c'est totalement idiot, mais… »

Profondément interloqué par la requête de son élève, le potionniste sonda longuement ses émeraudes ombragées. Après un long moment, il finit par juger qu'Harry était on ne peut plus sincère dans sa demande, et il hocha vaguement la tête, faisant apparaitre un fauteuil capitonné au chevet du lit.

« Qu'attendez-vous, Potter ? aboya-t-il mollement. Allongez-vous et fermez les yeux, le sommeil ne s'emparera pas tout seul de vous, vous savez ? »

Totalement hermétique à la rudesse de l'homme, le Gryffondor s'étendit sur son matelas, recouvrant son corps fin de ses draps. Il se plaça sur le côté et papillona des yeux, ces derniers se refermant sur la vision de son enseignant installé à ses côtés.

« Merci, Professeur, murmura-t-il avec reconnaissance. »

Après qu'il se soit abandonné aux bras de Morphée, Severus se perdit dans la contemplation du mystérieux Harry Potter. Le môme devait faire face à tant d'épreuves que c'en était révoltant !

Frissonnant en re-songeant à la révélation de Dumbledore, il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main sur le front du brun. Il retraça la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair du bout des doigts, maudissant le monstre qui l'y avait gravée.

Complètement absorbé par le tableau que lui renvoyait le jeune sorcier, il ne réalisa pas qu'il avait dangereusement commencé à battre des paupières. Il s'endormit dans son fauteuil, happé par la fatigue.

**~~V~~**

Le mois de juillet était passé à une vitesse fulgurante.

Comme il le lui avait promis, Severus était venu réveiller Harry à chaque fois qu'il semblait faire un cauchemar plus violent que les autres et, dans cette atmosphère si mystérieuse imputée aux pouvoirs de la Nuit, les deux hommes avaient peu à peu appris à se découvrir.

Harry parlait de son enfance. De son statut de héros, qu'il détestait tant. De l'horrible impression qu'il avait de toujours devoir revêtir un masque en public, comme s'il était en éternelle représentation.

A demi-mots, Severus évoquait son statut de double agent. Le Maitre des Potions était très pudique, et il parlait si rarement de son passé, qu'Harry avait fini par chérir chaque information qu'il lui dévoilait de son propre chef.

Les journées, quant à elles, étaient rythmées par des cours renforcés au bénéfice d'Harry. Leçons de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Occlumencie et, bien entendu, Potions. Au préalable révolté à l'idée de devoir passer son été à travailler, le Gryffondor avait fini par réaliser que cet emploi du temps serré était pour le mieux. Être occupé lui évitait de trop penser à l'horrible vide que l'absence de Sirius avait créé en lui, et il était indéniable que les larges connaissances du responsable des Serpentards s'avèreraient être un atout majeur lors de son combat final contre Voldemort.

Actuellement occupé à réaliser des antidotes aux poisons les plus mortels, Harry jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son enseignant. L'homme était absorbé dans son travail, ses mains élégantes exécutant un étrange ballet au-dessus de son chaudron. Ses longs cheveux, pas aussi gras que le jeune sorcier avait bien voulu le croire auparavant, retombaient devant son visage mince en formant une sorte de cascade couleur ébène. De temps à autres, ils s'agitaient lorsque l'homme pinçait ses lèvres, l'air soucieux, avant de s'empresser d'ajouter une pincée de ceci ou un petit peu de cela.

Severus jeta furtivement un soupçon de poussière de fée dans sa potion. Après avoir réduit l'intensité de son feu, il reporta son attention sur son élève. Le Rouge et Or rougit légèrement, gêné à l'idée de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de contemplation.

« Le fait que vous rêvassiez signifie certainement que votre Potion est parfaitement achevée, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

Harry rougit de plus belle, ses joues devenant presque aussi écarlates que ne l'étaient les cheveux de Ron.

« Je… euh… J'ai du mal avec les racines d'asphodèle. Il est mis qu'il faut les couper en dés mais vous avez précisez entre parenthèse que ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il fallait les hacher. Vous allez encore sûrement dire que je suis idiot mais je ne vois vraiment pas la différence. »

Severus haussa un sourcil moqueur. Il s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque acerbe au jeune sorcier lorsqu'il se ressaisit. Bizarrement, les choses se passaient plutôt bien entre lui et Potter, et il se surprenait même à apprécier leur cessez-le-feu tacite. Il ne souhaitait pas gâcher cet équilibre fragile. Laissant ses réflexions désobligeantes derrière lui, le Maitre des Potions contourna son bureau en silence et vint se poster derrière le Gryffondor. Prenant sa main entre ses doigts, il accompagna ses mouvements afin de lui montrer ce que « couper en dés » signifiait réellement.

Au contact de son enseignant, le corps d'Harry fut traversé par de violents frissons, et il se surprit à s'adosser contre la poitrine solide qui se dressait contre son dos. Il ferma les yeux, envoûté par l'odeur musquée de l'homme dont les mains guidaient les siennes, et, peu à peu, se fut comme si la tension accumulée au cours de ces dernières semaines s'envolait. Il n'y avait plus que lui, le corps chaud collé au sien, et les mains fines à présent plaquées sur ses hanches. Les deux hommes restèrent prostrés ainsi pendant un long moment, chacun savourant la présence de l'autre avec délice.

La magie du moment s'acheva aussi brusquement qu'elle était survenue. Le responsable des Serpentard sembla reprendre ses esprits, et il retira furtivement ses mains des hanches de son élève, laissant ce dernier mortifié lorsqu'il émit un gémissement rauque à la soudaine absence de contact.

« Je pense que vous avez saisi la leçon, dit Severus d'une voix étrangement éraillée. Je… hum… Je vais chercher une tasse de thé, ajouta-t-il en se soustrayant au regard de son élève. Souhaitez-vous que je vous en rapporte une ? »

Harry acquiesça faiblement, remerciant l'homme à demi-mots.

Une fois seul, il se perdit dans la contemplation de ses pensées. _Depuis quand était-il foutument attiré par Rogue ?_ Il était vrai que le Maitre des Potions s'était montré extrêmement obligeant ces derniers jours -c'était ce à quoi un comportement correct s'accommodait en langage Roguien- et sa présence à ses côtés les nuits où il cauchemardait le réconfortait comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant, mais cela ne suffisait à expliquer _pourquoi_ il avait brusquement ressenti le besoin de se coller à son enseignant comme il l'avait fait. Et ce gémissement ! C'en était consternant...

En même temps, Rogue était… eh bien, Rogue était Rogue.

A la différence de tous les autres, il ne voyait pas en lui le Sauveur de l'Humanité, mais un jeune homme ordinaire, bourré d'autant de défauts que de qualité. Le Serpentard ne le maternait pas, ne le privilégiait pas, ne lui mentait pas et, surtout, il n'éprouvait aucune pitié quelconque à son égard. Pour une fois dans sa vie, le Rouge et Or pouvait cesser d'être « Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu » et se contenter d'être juste Harry. Alors oui, Harry aimait être aux côtés de Rogue, et il aimait rechercher son contact. Pas parce qu'il en était amoureux, mais uniquement parce que sa présence l'apaisait. Du moins, c'était ce dont il cherchait à se persuader.

Secouant la tête afin de recouvrer ses esprits, le Gryffondor expira bruyamment et reprit la préparation de sa potion. Rogue avait beau s'être adouci ces derniers temps, un travail mal effectué continuerait encore et toujours à lui attirer ses foudres.

De son côté, Severus se trouvait également aux prises avec ses pensées. _Pourquoi avait-il foutument éprouvé le besoin de toucher Potter pour lui montrer comment couper ses foutues herbes ?_ Il aurait simplement pu se contenter de se placer à une distance respectable du garçon afin de lui faire une parfaite démonstration de ses talents de Maitre des Potions, mais non, il avait bien évidemment fallu qu'il cède à ses basses pulsions!

Et cette idée de laisser le môme s'appuyer contre lui ? C'était totalement insensé ! Il incarnait… il incarnait une sorte de monstre des cachots repoussant ! Les élèves étaient censés avoir peur de lui, et non pas vouloir se réfugier dans ses bras !

Quant au fait que ses mains se soient montrées aussi baladeuses, il en était tout bonnement mortifié, et il préférait très nettement ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet !

Severus laissa échapper un lourd soupir et pinça l'arrête de son nez avec fermeté, cherchant désespérément à maintenir à distance une migraine imminente.

Il s'était comporté d'une manière franchement scandaleuse ! Vraiment, une telle conduite n'avait aucun sens, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était senti si obligé d'agir ainsi. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Ha –_POTTER !_- l'avait dardé de ses émeraudes ô combien magnétiques. Ou comme si les effluves de son gel douche au citron vert étaient venues lui chatouiller les narines et qu'il n'avait vu d'autre option que de plonger son nez dans le cou du jeune homme afin de le humer. Ou encore comme si la frêle silhouette du brun lui avait donné l'irrépressible envie d'apposer ses mains sur la totalité de son corps. Non, non et encore non, son attitude n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec tout cela !

Enervé au plus haut point par le fil de ses pensées, le responsable des Serpentards remplit deux tasses d'eau chaude avec brusquerie. Il contempla machinalement le ballet aquatique des feuilles de thé flottant à leur surface. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter deux sucres et une pointe de crème à la boisson de Potter, quand il fut coupé dans son élan par une pensée des plus dérangeantes. Depuis quand s'intéressait-il à la manière dont les gens accommodaient leur thé ? Vraiment, Severus avait tellement observé le garçon qu'il savait parfaitement comment il buvait le sien ! Ce détail -qui aurait pu passer comme totalement insignifiant pour la plupart des gens- s'avérait l'être beaucoup moins lorsque l'on savait que le Maitre des Potions n'avait jamais éprouvé la quelconque envie de s'intéresser aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

C'était définitif. Il était maudit. Et attiré par un fichu môme.

Inspirant profondément et s'armant de courage, Severus saisit le plateau dans lequel il avait disposé du thé et des sandwichs et se dirigea sombrement vers la salle qu'il avait réaménagée en antre des Potions.

Potter restait Potter et ce léger… égarement n'avait franchement rien changé à leur relation. Il ne convenait d'ailleurs même plus d'y penser. C'était tout bonnement oublié et classé. Cela ne faisait aucun doute !

**~~V~~**

C'était la première fois que Severus faisait sa réapparition dans la chambre de son élève depuis ce qu'il était venu à appeler « l'incident ». Les rapports qu'il entretenait avec Potter s'étaient vus sensiblement déséquilibrés par cet épisode, et il arrivait fréquemment aux deux hommes de se surprendre à s'effleurer sans raison au détour des couloirs du Manoir Black, chacun voulant inconsciemment s'assurer de la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. Il était indéniable que leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant, et l'atmosphère électrique qui les submergeait lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce altérait grandement la capacité du Serpentard à contenir ses ardeurs.

Secouant la tête afin de recouvrer ses esprits, Severus reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Harry s'était mis à hurler quelques minutes auparavant et, percevant la détresse du jeune sorcier, le Maitre des Potions s'était précipité dans sa chambre afin de l'extirper de son cauchemar. Après être parvenu à rasséréner le Gryffondor, il avait fait apparaitre son fauteuil habituel et s'était préparé à l'idée de devoir faire face à une nouvelle nuit blanche.

Si on lui avait un jour dit qu'il déclinerait du temps de sommeil pour un Potter, il aurait follement ri mais, à présent qu'il se trouvait face au visage tourmenté d'Harry, une force invisible l'intimait à l'aider. Aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraître, il lui était devenu presque douloureux de voir le jeune homme souffrir.

« Je… j'ai peur de mourir. »

Les mots résonnèrent violemment dans la pièce. Harry les avait pourtant prononcés d'une voix calme, presque détachée.

Il allait mourir, il en avait l'étrange certitude. Son passé de proie n'œuvrait pas vraiment à le détromper, et ses cauchemars s'étaient faits si cuisants ces derniers temps, qu'il avait acquis la nette impression que Voldemort cherchait lui aussi à lui faire intégrer cette douloureuse constatation.

Severus leva les yeux vers le jeune homme étendu dans son lit, l'air hagard. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se retrouva dans l'incapacité à répondre quoi que ce soit. Un mois auparavant, Dumbledore lui avait fait part de l'existence des Horcruxes et, vraisemblablement, Harry Potter était voué à mourir prématurément. Cependant, le Rouge et Or ignorait tout de cela, et il était tout bonnement impensable pour le Serpentard de lui confirmer ses doutes.

« Tout le monde meurt un jour, Potter, se contenta finalement de répondre le Maitre des Potions en haussant indolemment les épaules.

_Ne jouez pas sur les mots avec moi, Professeur, répliqua aussitôt le plus jeune. Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

Le Maitre des Potions réprima à grande peine un rictus des plus malveillants. _Quel effronterie !_

« Et comment en êtes vous arrivé à la ô combien brillante conclusion que vous alliez mourir ?

_Vous voulez rire, railla le Rouge et Or. Le fait qu'un mégalo de psychopathe soit à mes trousses depuis mes un an ne suffit pas, selon vous, à compromettre mon espérance de vie ? Je suis tellement fatigué, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle après quelques instants, sa tête enfouie entre ses mains. »

Severus laissa échapper un lourd soupir et pinça l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts. Voir le garçon habituellement si arrogant et plein de vie aussi abattu était tout bonnement insupportable !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il y accordait autant d'importance mais il fallait qu'il sorte le Gryffondor de sa léthargie. Pour leur santé mentale à tous les deux.

« Vous apitoyez sur votre sort ne vous conduira nulle part, Potter. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous attend, pas plus que je ne sais ce qui m'attend, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que pleurer sur soi n'a jamais mené à rien ! Si vous pensez tant que cela que votre mort est imminente, alors je vous conseille vivement de profiter de chaque moment qu'il vous reste comme s'il était le dernier. C'est ce que je ferai à votre place. Sur ce, je vous laisse ! J'ai vraiment sommeil, et vos jérémiades me tapent sur les nerfs. Bonne nuit, gronda-t-il en claquant bruyamment la porte. »

Severus avait à peine eu le temps de retirer son peignoir et de se glisser entre ses draps, qu'un léger tambourinement se fit entendre contre la porte de sa chambre. Il grogna, maudissant le Dieu qui l'avait voué à une si terrible existence.

_Le môme ne pouvait-il pas foutûment le laisser en paix?_

Ses pensées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête et il n'en pouvait juste plus ! Voir le Gryffondor dans un état aussi misérable le touchait. Il avait curieusement envie d'admirer un sourire béat sur ces lèvres fines, un air totalement insouciant sur ce visage pâle trop souvent hanté par des ombres nébuleuses... Cela signifiait-il qu'il était plus atteint que ce qu'il pensait ?

Grommelant un vague « Entrez », le Maitre des Potions rassembla tout le courage qu'il possédait et se prépara mentalement à affronter le fardeau de son existence. Il se retrouva -bien trop rapidement à son goût- nez-à-nez avec un jeune Potter échevelé et contrit à souhait.

_Merveilleux._

« Professeur, je… Je suis désolé.

_Vous m'en voyez ravi, maugréa l'enseignant depuis son lit. Excuses acceptées. A présent, sortez. J'aimerais bien dormir, grommela-t-il en tournant son dos au plus jeune. »

N'ayant toujours pas perçu de claquement de porte au bout de quelques minutes, il se retourna, sensiblement énervé. Affrontant le Gryffondor de son regard noir, il lui fit signe de lui faire part de ses pensées, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait droit à aucun repos tant que la situation n'aurait pas été réglée.

« Je… euh… je pensais peut-être que je… euh, commença le Rouge et Or, ses joues se teintant d'une jolie couleur rosée.

_Vous quoi ? siffla-t-il avec agacement.

_Est-ce que je peux rester dormir avec vous ce soir ? demanda Harry d'une traite. C'est juste que… je ne veux pas être seul. »

Severus fixa le jeune homme de ses grands yeux exorbités, totalement décontenancé par la demande qu'il venait de lui faire.

« Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait grand temps de mettre un terme à cette fixation grotesque ?

_Ce n'est pas grotesque, répliqua le Rouge et Or avec fougue, ses joues cramoisies trahissant malgré lui son sentiment d'inconfort. Et je n'y peux rien, c'est juste… ce que je ressens. Alors ?

_C'est… » Inapproprié. Indécent. Interdit. Mal. « …d'accord, finit lamentablement Severus. »

Harry sourit faiblement avant de se diriger vers le côté du lit qui n'était pas occupé. Il pouvait sentir Severus se tendre sous les draps. Il releva doucement la couverture, s'attendant à ce que Rogue lui hurle après et l'exhorte à quitter sa chambre mais, contre toute attente, celui-ci ne fit rien de tout cela.

Le Gryffondor ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'homme cède aussi facilement, mais en même temps, peut-être que lui aussi avait besoin de contact humain. Ils étaient enfermés dans cette baraque lugubre depuis si longtemps, et le chaos qui régnait au dehors était si affligeant, que lui aussi devait être à la recherche d'un tant soit peu d'apaisement !

Soudain, la raison qui l'avait poussé à chercher du réconfort se rappela à lui et il se mit à trembler, incapable de maintenir la terreur qui l'envahissait à distance.

_Il ne voulait pas mourir._

Le besoin de toucher Severus se fit pressant et il se retourna, encerclant la taille de l'homme entre ses bras. Persuadé qu'il allait se faire rabrouer, il fut agréablement surprit lorsque le Maitre des Potions posa des mains hésitantes dans le creux de son dos. Il enfouit plus fermement sa tête dans le haut de son pyjama et inspira avec force, s'enivrant du mélange d'herbe fraichement coupée et de fumée qu'il était venu à associer à l'homme. Peu à peu, sa respiration se calma et, bercé par les battements de cœur du plus vieux, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

A son plus grand dam, Severus passa une grande partie de la nuit à veiller ce jeune homme qui parvenait si aisément à briser toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigées au fil du temps.

**~~V~~**

Les vacances étaient passées à une vitesse folle.

D'ici une semaine, Harry réintégrerait Poudlard et, aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraitre, cette idée l'affligeait pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'avait aucune idée de la tournure que prendrait sa relation avec Rogue une fois les cours repris, mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était persuadé, c'était que l'issue ne serait pas en sa faveur. Après tout, Harry Potter redeviendrait certainement un lamentable petit Gryffondor et, une fois le Maitre des Potions à nouveau entouré par ses serpents, il n'aurait probablement plus de temps à accorder à un être aussi insignifiant que lui !

Harry savait que c'était idiot : il n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher aussi vite au Serpentard –honnêtement, qui s'éprenait de son enseignant honni en moins de deux mois ? C'était tout bonnement insensé ! Seulement, les faits étaient là : il _appréciait énormément_ Severus –sans doute un peu trop pour son propre bien- et l'idée de devoir s'en détacher l'horrifiait.

Se retournant pour la énième fois dans son lit, le Gryffondor laissa échapper un lourd soupir de désolement avant de retomber lourdement sur son oreiller. _Peut-être que s'il simulait une vision, Severus viendrait le rejoindre dans sa chambre ? _Non, c'était totalement idiot ! Il n'avait plus cinq ans pour bêtement crier au loup et violer la confiance du Serpentard ne jouerait certainement pas en sa faveur s'il en venait à découvrir qu'il lui avait menti. Ce qui serait très certainement le cas !

Se lamentant à nouveau, Harry cogna violemment sa tête contre son lit, espérant bêtement faire fuir ses pensées moroses de sa tête. Dans sept jours, dans sept maigres jours, tout ce qu'il avait vécu aux côtés de Severus au fil de l'été serait annihilé. Leur rapprochement, leur nouvelle entente, leur entraide tacite… Rien de tout cela n'aurait plus lieu d'être car, aux yeux du Maitre des Potions, il ne redeviendrait qu'un vulgaire Gryffondor qu'il conviendrait d'effacer de sa vie comme on effaçait un tableau noir d'un brusque revers de la main.

A bout de nerfs, le jeune sorcier finit par se décider à rejoindre son enseignant. Ce fut avec fièvre qu'il parcourut le grand corridor menant à la chambre du Serpentard, ses pieds nus glissant presque sur le sol tellement l'envie d'être à ses côtés se faisait pressante. Arrivé devant la grande porte en bois sombre, il inspira profondément et, ne prenant pas le peine d'annoncer son arrivée tant ses visites nocturnes étaient devenues chose courante, il entra.

La pièce était plongée dans une semi pénombre. Des bougies posées ça et là créaient des jeux d'ombre et de lumière sur les murs humides, révélant le visage d'un Severus adossé au dossier de son lit à baldaquin, un livre épais callé entre les mains. Absorbé par la lecture de son ouvrage, il ne releva pas la tête lorsque le Gryffondor fit son apparition. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta simplement de soulever les draps en guise d'invitation, signifiant à Harry qu'il était le bienvenu à ses côtés. Fort de ce constat, le cœur du brun se gonfla de bonheur et il s'empressa de se glisser dans le lit de l'homme, se collant subrepticement à son corps chaud.

« C'est intéressant ? demanda-t-il doucement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux. »

Severus acquiesça distraitement. Après avoir tourné une page de son livre, sa main vint automatiquement se nicher dans les cheveux du Rouge et Or, imprimant des cercles concentriques sur son cuir chevelu. S'il avait été dans un état de conscience plus avancé, le Serpentard aurait sûrement pris la peine de paraitre horrifié par son geste familier mais, la fatigue aidant, il se contenta de bénir la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés.

Harry gémit de contentement, grisé par le bien-être que lui procurait les doigts agiles de Severus sur son crâne. Il raffermit sa prise sur la taille du Maitre des Potions et, tandis qu'il introduisait une main sous le haut de son pyjama afin d'entrer en contact avec sa peau chaude, il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul au goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Alarmé, Severus reporta son attention sur le Gryffondor. Il perçut la perle rouge qui menaçait de tomber et, après avoir déposé son livre sur sa table de chevet, il balaya la goutte de sang du bout de ses doigts, imprimant une trace rouge sur la chair meurtrie. Son regard se perdit alors dans la contemplation de ces lèvres roses si parfaitement ourlées, ses doigts les caressant avec révérence. Il avait tellement, tellement envie de s'en emparer ! Et il était devenu si difficile pour lui de contenir ses ardeurs face à ce jeune homme si désirable !

Consultant furtivement Harry du regard, le Serpentard constata que le jeune sorcier s'était mis à retenir sa respiration, ses yeux fermés tressautant d'appréhension sous ses paupières. Bâillonnant sa raison qui lui hurlait de faire marche arrière, il captura ces lèvres tant convoitées avec délectation et lentement, doucement, il commença à mouvoir les siennes avec application sur celles du Gryffondor.

Quelque part dans sa tête, Severus se dit qu'ils devaient certainement avoir été touchés par un sort : il était impossible qu'un baiser soit aussi… parfait ! Enivré par le goût du brun, il retraça sensuellement ses lèvres du bout de sa langue, allumant un brasier ardent en chacun d'eux. Leur baiser se fit alors plus brûlant et, bien qu'Harry se sente étourdi, comme s'il suçait et pressait ses lèvres trop fortement contre celle du Serpentard, il n'aurait brisé leur étreinte pour rien au monde. Sauf que si personne ne le faisait, il allait jouir d'ici très peu de temps.

Au bout de longues minutes, Severus finit par se défaire de leur enlacement. Il reporta ses lèvres sur le visage et le cou d'Harry et les parsema d'une myriade de baiser, sa bouche laissant de légères traînées de salive sur son passage. Grisé par les gémissements enthousiastes du Gryffondor, le Maitre des Potions bascula au-dessus de lui et, tout en continuant à parsemer son cou de baisers, il positionna sa cuisse entre ses jambes.

Harry feula bruyamment de plaisir. Etourdi, il ne put s'empêcher de frotter son sexe contre le long muscle qui s'offrait à lui et, rapidement, il jouit en un râle assourdissant.

Harry revint peu à peu à lui, la respiration haletante. Une fois ses esprits recouvrés, il nota la présence de bras musclés autour de lui et il s'empressa de s'accrocher à Severus, savourant avec délectation les caresses d'une main s'attardant dans ses cheveux.

« Prof-, Ro-, Severus, souffla-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son enseignant. »

Avide de contact, Harry écarta les cuisses afin de permettre à Severus de s'installer au-dessus de lui. Au frôlement de leurs corps en fournaise, son cœur manqua un battement : Severus avait une érection. Pour lui.

Submergé par une violente vague d'émotion, le Gryffondor s'empara fiévreusement des lèvres de son amant. Il insinua autant de passion qu'il pouvait dans ce baiser et, fou de désir pour cet homme qui signifiait tant pour lui, il commença à dégrafer sa chemise de pyjama améthyste. Le Maitre des Potions se saisit immédiatement de sa main, mettant un frein à ses ardeurs.

« Es-tu certain de vouloir faire cela, Harry ? Il n'y aura pas de retour possible ensuite. »

Harry gratifia Severus d'un sourire éthéré. Il caressa tendrement sa mâchoire du bout des doigts et, pour toute réponse, il se contenta de déposer une série de baisers langoureux à la jonction de son cou et de ses épaules. Transporté par la passion du jeune sorcier, le Maitre des Potions laissa échapper un grondement sourd. Il fit fi de ses dernières réticences avant de reprendre l'exploration du corps alangui étendu sous le sien avec ferveur, ses doigts courant délicieusement sur sa peau si merveilleusement laiteuse. A force de baisers et de caresses, les deux hommes perdirent rapidement pied avec la réalité ils furent vite débarrassés de la totalité de leurs vêtements.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Severus s'agenouilla entre les cuisses d'Harry et, malgré sa nervosité, il échangea un long regard avec lui. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il convenait de retourner le jeune homme sur le ventre afin de diminuer l'intensité de la douleur liée à la pénétration. Cependant, il finit par rejeter cette idée tant le besoin de le contempler se faisait puissant.

Effleurant doucement les fesses d'Harry, Severus lui jeta un sort de lubrification ; la bouche du brun s'ouvrit brusquement sous le coup de la surprise, son corps se tendant d'appréhension. Après lui avoir expliqué ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, le Maitre des Potions insinua lentement un doigt en lui et il le sentit aussitôt se resserrer autour de lui. Son érection tressauta en signe d'appréciation.

Au premier abord, Harry se sentit incommodé par l'intrusion: il pinça les lèvres, avec force retenant son souffle entre ses dents. Percevant son malaise, Severus se mit à bouger doucement son doigt en lui et il sentit son visage se crisper de douleur. Le brun inspira fortement sous les conseils du Serpentard. Tandis qu'il commençait légèrement à paniquer, l'homme se pencha au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le jeune sorcier laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et, peu à peu, son corps finit par se détendre

Severus introduisit alors un second doigt. Le souffle court, le Gryffondor remercia silencieusement le plus vieux d'avoir temporairement stoppé ses mouvements afin de lui permettre de s'accommoder à cette nouvelle intrusion. Il plissa fermement les yeux et il inspira lentement, tachant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa respiration plutôt que sur la douleur cuisante qui le tiraillait. Une fois la sensation de brûlure amenuisée, Harry riva ses émeraudes aux onyx de son amant et il acquiesça doucement, lui signifiant qu'il était prêt. Severus reprit ses va-et-vient, courbant légèrement ses doigts à la recherche de la prostate du jeune sorcier.

Harry cria de plaisir. La douleur avait presque disparue, laissant place à un plaisir prometteur. Percevant le sourire malicieux de Severus, le brun s'accrocha frénétiquement à ses épaules tandis que ses doigts agiles continuaient à effleurer sa prostate à intervalles réguliers.

« Han-bordel-de Dieu, haleta-t-il, en gémissant de manière incohérente.

_Tu aimes ? s'enquit Severus en chuchotant dans l'oreille du jeune homme. »

Harry acquiesça fiévreusement. Le Maitre des Potions insinua alors un troisième doigt en lui et le Gryffondor commença à se tordre de plaisir, écartant éhontément ses cuisses afin de faire pénétrer les doigts du plus vieux au plus profond de son être.

Après s'être vu supplié pendant un long moment pour « Plus ! », Severus se pencha au-dessus d'Harry et lui demanda s'il pensait vraiment être prêt en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Le Gryffondor hocha la tête avec ferveur, la respiration pantelante tant l'idée d'accueillir l'homme en lui le rendait fou de désir.

Severus retira ses doigts. Harry gémit à leur absence.

Tandis qu'il enduisait son sexe de lubrifiant, le Maitre des Potions prit la peine de songer aux deux derniers mois de son existence. Au cours de l'été, la relation qu'il entretenait avec son élève avait radicalement changé et, au-delà de leur haine ancestrale, les deux hommes avaient appris à se découvrir.

Après six ans passés à ses côtés, Severus avait fait la connaissance d'Harry. Pas d'« Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu » ou d'« Harry Potter, le Fils-Du-Bon-A-Rien-De-James-Potter ». Non, seulement d'Harry. Et, à sa plus grande surprise, il avait découvert un jeune homme brave, intelligent, mûr et volontaire. Un jeune homme brisé par la vie, qui avait passé son enfance à lutter pour survivre et qui passait son adolescence à se battre pour ne pas mourir. Un jeune homme bourré de charme et de talent qui avait forcé son admiration et qui s'était frayé une place dans son cœur.

Severus ne parvenait pas à déterminer la nature exacte des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard du Gryffondor pour lui, l'amour avait toujours était un concept vague et vide de sens à ses yeux. Néanmoins, il était forcé de reconnaitre qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour le garçon, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour personne auparavant. De l'attachement ? De l'affection ? De la tendresse ?

Les pensées de Severus furent brusquement rompues par une plainte sonore et il se positionna face à Harry, plaçant délicatement ses jambes sur ses épaules. Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser rassérénant au coin des lèvres du jeune homme avant de s'introduire en lui. Un grondement de douleur s'échappa du Gryffondor, ses mains se crispant violemment autour des draps. Severus se figea automatiquement et, caressant la mâchoire du brun, il attendit patiemment qu'il s'ajuste à sa présence. Il contempla fiévreusement les traits tendus de son visage, préférant détourner son attention de la délicieuse et ô combien merveilleuse pression exercée autour de son sexe. Après avoir constaté que la respiration d'Harry s'était faite moins douloureuse, le Serpentard commença à intimer de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Les yeux du Gryffondor se fermèrent avec force à cette sensation et il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure du bout de ses dents, subjugué par l'idée que Severus ne fasse plus qu'un avec lui.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Severus riva ses onyx à des émeraudes brillantes de larmes.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il, soudain inquiet à l'idée d'avoir pu blesser le jeune sorcier. »

Celui-ci acquiesça légèrement et une perle salée roula le long de sa joue.

« Je t'aime, dit-il dans un souffle, surpris à l'idée que les mots franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres avec autant de facilité et de sincérité. »

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. Incapable d'analyser la myriade de sentiments qui avait submergé son être à cette déclaration, il préféra s'emparer frénétiquement des lèvres d'Harry. Il se retira presque totalement du jeune sorcier puis se réinséra en lui avec force, faisant grincer le lit sous leurs corps. Surpris, Harry gémit bruyamment et un grondement rauque s'échappa des lèvres du Maitre des Potions. Il s'empara du sexe du brun et il commença à caresser son érection en synchronisation avec ses violents va-et-vient, le faisant tressauter de plaisir. Peu de temps après, il sentit le Gryffondor se resserrer fortement autour de lui avant qu'il n'explose dans sa main, hurlant de ravissement.

Le Serpentard esquissa un dernier mouvement du bassin et fut à son tour foudroyé par un orgasme dévastateur. Il se laissa retomber sur le corps d'Harry et attendit que son cœur explose dans les tréfonds de sa poitrine.

**~~V~~**

Harry descendit indolemment les escaliers, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Comme c'était le cas depuis quelque temps déjà, il avait passé la nuit aux côtés de Severus et son repos avait été plus que… perturbé par leurs activités nocturnes. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, au contraire ! Sa relation avec l'homme avait connu un tournant des plus heureux, et il se sentait si comblé par ce simple fait, qu'il ne pouvait empêcher un large sourire d'étirer ses lèvres la majeure partie du temps. Vraiment, il n'aurait pu espérer meilleur dénouement pour ses vacances !

Se dirigeant à pas feutrés vers la cuisine, le jeune sorcier perçut une délicieuse odeur de bacon grillé émanant du sous-sol. Il posa machinalement une main sur son estomac affamé et franchit le seuil de la porte, bêtement ravi à l'idée de retrouver Severus. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand il aperçut la personne attachée aux fourneaux.

« Rémus ? s'enquit-il d'une voix tremblante, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise. »

L'homme se retourna aussitôt vers Harry, le gratifiant d'un immense sourire.

« Surprise ! s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme, une spatule maculée de graisse à la main.»

Harry secoua la tête d'ahurissement, tâchant tant bien que mal de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Rémus était rentré. A Square Grimmaurd. Comment cela se faisait-il que personne ne l'ait eu alerté de ce revirement de situation ? Aux dernières nouvelles, le meilleur ami de son père n'était pas censé faire sa réapparition en Angleterre avant la rentrée scolaire et, de ce fait, il n'aurait jamais dû chambouler sa vie aux côtés de Severus. Car le problème était bien là : qu'allait-il advenir de sa relation avec le Maitre des Potions maintenant que Rémus était de retour ? Il était tout bonnement improbable que l'homme se résolve à jouer au couple transi d'amour devant l'un de ses ennemis jurés, et ce d'autant plus quand il s'avérait qu'ils étaient loin d'incarner un tel stéréotype.

Soupirant intérieurement, le brun déglutit bruyamment avant de plaquer un sourire neutre sur son visage.

« Je ne savais pas que tu devais rentrer aussi tôt, dit-il sur un ton égal, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine à l'idée que sa relation avec Severus soit bouleversée par le retour fortuit de l'ami de son père.

_A vrai dire, ce n'était pas prévu, répliqua aussitôt Rémus, mais comme je tenais à te voir avant que tu ne retournes à Poudlard, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour boucler ma mission au plus vite. Alors dis-moi, comment vas-tu ? Tes vacances avec Severus se sont bien passées ? »

Ebouriffant ses cheveux dans un geste machinal, Harry se dirigea vers l'un des meubles de la cuisine pour sortir des assiettes et des couverts qu'il déposa gauchement sur la table.

« Je vais bien, merci. Et oui, j'imagine que mes vacances se sont plutôt bien passées. Rogue est juste… Rogue, tu sais.

_Marrant, pouffa légèrement Rémus en reportant son attention sur sa poêle, il m'a dit la même chose à ton sujet ! Oh, à propos, il m'a demandé de te dire au revoir. »

Le cœur d'Harry manque un battement à cette déclaration.

Severus était parti ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il soit parti et pourquoi n'avait-il pas été prévenu de ce départ ? Pourquoi son amant n'avait-il pas jugé bon de lui dire au revoir en personne ? Après tout, ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble durant cet été n'était pas anodin, et ce d'autant plus lorsque l'on prenait en compte le tournant décisif qu'avait pris leur relation quelques jours auparavant.

Se pouvait-il qu'Harry se soit trompé sur le compte du Maitre des Potions ? Etait-il possible que ce qu'il considérait comme un véritable témoignage d'amour soit en réalité une simple histoire de sexe sans lendemain aux yeux du Serpentard ?

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le Gryffondor tenta de remplir deux tasses de thé fumant en ayant l'air inaffecté par la situation. Les jambes tremblantes, il les déposa sur la table en bois massif et se laissa retomber sur une chaise poussiéreuse.

« Au revoir ? dit-il dans un souffle. Il est parti ? Quand- quand ça ? »

Toujours affairé à préparer le petit-déjeuner, Rémus ne remarqua pas le changement d'humeur du brun.

« Ce matin, répondit-il en retournant les tranches de bacon pour les faire griller de l'autre côté. Il a fait ses valises peu de temps après que je sois arrivé. Je pense qu'il était pressé de retrouver ses cachots humides et moroses. Pas que l'atmosphère lugubre de cette maison s'en écarte vraiment ! »

Harry gratifia le châtain d'un sourire crispé.

Il savait que c'était idiot mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vivre le départ de son amant comme un abandon des plus amers. Ainsi, il signifiait si peu aux yeux de Severus qu'il lui avait paru normal de le quitter sans lui dire un mot ?

Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, le cœur immensément douloureux.

« Il ne t'a pas demandé de me transmettre un message ? s'enquit-il en prenant un air faussement détaché.»

Rémus retira la poêle du feu et fit glisser une tranche de bacon dans chaque assiette. Il déposa ensuite les toasts qu'il avait fait griller au milieu de la table et s'assit à son tour, son attention à présent entièrement reportée sur Harry.

« Non, pas vraiment, déclara-t-il en tartinant un toast de confiture. Il m'a juste dit de te souhaiter une bonne fin de vacances. Ses termes exacts étaient plutôt « Tu diras à Potter de garder son nez de fureteur hors de danger, je ne tiens pas à écourter le peu de vacances qu'il me reste pour devoir une fois de plus venir à la rescousse de ce fichu môme ! » Toujours aussi charmant, n'est-ce pas ? railla-t-il. »

Le Gryffondor acquiesça mollement, l'air hagard.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? demanda le châtain soudain préoccupé par la mine abattue du brun.

_Oui, répondit le plus jeune d'une voix rauque. C'est juste que- Tu m'as manqué, Rémus, mentit-il en dirigeant ses yeux larmoyants vers la table. »

Rémus fronça les sourcils, l'air perplexe quant à cette explication. Il laissa échapper un soupir et, partant du principe que son filleul adoptif lui ferait part de ses tracas lorsqu'il en éprouverait le besoin, il choisit de ne pas insister.

« Je suis là à présent, Harry, souffla-t-il en exerçant une légère pression des doigts sur la main gauche du jeune sorcier. »

**~~V~~**

Harry réprima à grande peine un violent haut-le-cœur.

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois semaines qu'il avait réintégré Poudlard et, à son plus grand désarroi, Severus ne l'avait toujours pas contacté.

La première semaine avait été un véritable enfer. Le Gryffondor avait beau s'être persuadé que quelque chose clochait lorsque Rémus lui avait appris le départ précipité de son amant, il avait fini par se persuader que ce n'était qu'un malentendu et, qu'une fois de retour à l'école, Severus s'empresserait de clarifier la situation. Néanmoins, rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Harry pouvait même dire que la réaction du Maitre des Potions avait dépassé ses pires cauchemars : il était gracieusement ignoré la majeure partie du temps et, lorsque Severus daignait enfin lui adresser la parole en cours, c'était uniquement pour l'humilier devant tout le monde.

Où était passé l'homme de cet été, celui qui le prenait dans ses bras pour chasser ses cauchemars et qui lui caressait les cheveux pour l'aider à s'endormir ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Et c'était si douloureux !

Laissant échapper un lourd soupir de chagrin, Harry reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Totalement dépité par le comportement de l'homme qu'il était venu à aimer, le Rouge et Or avait fini par céder aux avances d'Ernie MacMillan, un élève de Poufsouffle de sixième année. Or, le doute commençait à présent à le tarauder. C'était idiot, vraiment ! Il ne s'agissait que d'un fichu baiser et embrasser un autre homme ne signifiait pas réellement tromper Severus – et ce d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait peut-être même plus à « tromper Severus ».

Bien décidé à faire fi de ces réticences, Harry finit tant bien que mal par s'abandonner à l'étreinte d'Ernie. Ses lèvres furent aussitôt happées avec convoitise et son corps fut prit d'assaut par des mains pressantes et quémandeuses. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Severus : le toucher d'Ernie était violent et plein de désir mais tellement égoïste à la fois que c'en était déplaisant. Ces mains ne le touchaient pas dans le but de lui procurer du plaisir, elles le touchaient pour prendre, arracher et s'emparer avant de ne laisser que du vide derrière elles. Elles étaient… répugnantes.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry chercha à se détacher d'Ernie. Voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à se faire comprendre, il se débattit afin de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune sorcier. Il fut pris d'une irrépressible envie d'éclater en sanglots lorsqu'il réalisa que le Poufsouffle avait l'ascendant sur lui et qu'il était décidé à tout sauf à le laisser partir.

Il n'était qu'un abruti ! Quelle idée avait-il eu de vouloir s'offrir au premier imbécile venu pour se guérir de Severus ? La douleur était tellement à vif qu'elle mettrait du temps à se refermer et la seule chose qu'il avait gagné à vouloir l'apaiser était qu'il allait se faire violer !

Fiévreusement occupé à chercher sa baguette magique, le brun ne perçut pas le bruit de pas contre le sol marbré. Il crut défaillir lorsqu'une voix sombre retentit dans la nuit :

« Monsieur Macmillan, je vous serai gré d'immédiatement relâcher Monsieur Potter, gronda Severus en enfonçant sa baguette magique entre les omoplates du jeune sorcier. »

Harry sentit l'emprise d'Ernie se desserrer et il souffla de soulagement quand il sentit le garçon s'éloigner complètement de lui. Le corps tremblant, il s'enveloppa consciencieusement dans sa cape.

« Cent-cinquante points en moins pour Poufsouffle, siffla le Maitre des Potions en se retenant à grande peine de broyer la figure du blond entre ses mains. Vous servirez une retenue à mes côtés chaque soir pendant un mois et je veillerai à ce que le Directeur soit averti de votre comportement abject. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Ne songeant pas une seule seconde à contester la sévérité du Maitre des Potions, le Poufsouffle s'empressa de quitter la classe vide à grandes enjambées. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le bruit de ses talons claquant sur le sol ne s'évanouisse totalement.

« Sombre crétin, gronda Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez. »

Harry observa Severus pendant de longues minutes. Tant d'émotions étaient en lutte dans son esprit !

D'un côté, il était ravi de revoir le Maitre des Potions. Sa présence lui avait terriblement manquée et savoir qu'il continuait à veiller sur lui dans l'ombre le touchait énormément. D'autant plus que son apparition lui avait permis d'échapper au pire ! Mais de l'autre côté, il était si furieux à l'égard du Serpentard ! L'homme l'avait fait énormément souffrir et il nourrissait tant de rancœur à son égard qu'il aurait pu les faire exploser tous les deux s'il ne veillait à contenir sa magie.

Baissant les yeux vers le sol, Harry écarta ses pensées sombres de son esprit et finit par murmurer :

« Merci.

_Ne me remerciez pas, Potter, répliqua aussitôt le Serpentard. Et si je puis me permettre un conseil, la prochaine fois que vous déciderez de céder aux avances d'un jeune homme bien sous tous rapports, veillez à songer au fait qu'il désire peut-être plus qu'un mignon baiser de la part du Survivant. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de faire de doux rêves, acheva-t-il d'une voix mièvre. »

Severus s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il fut interpellé par la voix d'Harry.

« Espèce de connard, persiffla le Gryffondor.

_Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit le Maitre des Potions en se retournant vers son élève, un sourcil haussé en signe d'un étonnement feint.

_Espèce. De. Connard ! répéta violemment Harry. Comment oses-tu me traiter comme ça après… après… Je représente donc si peu de choses à tes yeux pour que tu me traites comme une vulgaire merde ? »

Les yeux du Maitre des Potions se plissèrent de colère et il darda le brun d'un regard torve.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous serai gré de baisser d'un ton avec moi. Et j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence. »

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Harry crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer de rage tant le comportement résolument détaché du Serpentard l'énervait au plus haut point. Était-il foutrement obligé de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé entre eux ? Il était déjà suffisamment difficile pour lui de devoir tirer un trait sur ses rêves d'avenir à deux, ce n'était pas en plus pour voir ses souvenirs ternis !

Parvenant tant bien que mal à se ressaisir, le Rouge et Or ferma les yeux avec force avant de laisser échapper un rire mauvais.

« Vous souhaitez vraiment jouer à ce jeu là, Professeur ? ricana-t-il, l'air soudain dément. Croyez-moi, vous serez assez rapidement perdant. Après tout, un membre du corps professoral se doit de conserver des rapports convenables avec ses élèves en toute situation ; baiser l'un deux l'exposerait très certainement à un renvoi, vous ne croyez pas ? railla-t-il. »

_Aussi vil que le plus rusé des Serpents, dit Severus d'une voix blême. Que veux-tu ?

_Des explications, dit Harry en secouant la tête, la voix rauque d'émotion. Je veux juste des explications. »

Ébranlé, le Maitre des Potions passa une main tremblante sur son visage.

S'il cédait à Ha –POTTER, BORDEL !- il allait devoir tout lui révéler : ses doutes, ses espoirs, ses peurs… Se découvrir devant lui le rendrait faible –cela l'avait déjà rendu faible- et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de placer autant de pouvoir entre les mains du jeune homme. D'autant plus que s'il s'attachait à lui –s'il s'attachait plus à lui qu'il ne l'était déjà- il courrait le risque de se retrouver le cœur brisé à l'issue de cette histoire. Après tout, le garçon était condamné à –NON !

Il. Devait. Arrêter. De. Penser. A. Cela.

Jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Harry, il sentit sa gorge se nouer d'émotion. Le jeune sorcier avait l'air tellement mal et tellement perdu qu'il ne pouvait se résigner à l'abandonner à son sort. Se maudissant d'avance pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir, il fit volte face et laissa échapper d'une voix rauque :

« Suis-moi. »

**~~V~~**

Severus pénétra dans ses appartements avec fracas. Il alluma la cheminée d'un grand coup de baguette magique et se laissa bruyamment retomber sur le canapé. Faisant apparaitre deux verres et une bouteille de brandy sur la table basse, il avala aussitôt une grande gorgée d'alcool et, parvenant enfin à redevenir maître de ses émotions, il expira d'harassement. Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard qu'il réalisa que Potter était resté debout. A contrecœur, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuil en cuir marron lui faisant face.

Le Maitre des Potions inspira profondément, l'esprit tourmenté par mille pensées. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué ! La seule chose qu'il avait à faire était de dire au garçon qu'ils avaient fait une monstrueuse erreur et qu'il valait bien mieux en rester là pour eux. Après tout, le Gryffondor était jeune –beaucoup trop jeune !- et Severus était suffisamment vieux pour être son père. Bon sang, mais qui voulait-il leurrer à être aussi imprécis ? Il _avait _le même âge que son père ! Il avait été sur les bancs de Poudlard avec lui et il y avait même été son fichu _ennemi _! Sans compter le fait qu'il était l'enseignant du môme et que Dumbledore lui avait confié sa garde pour la bonne et unique raison qu'il affichait une confiance aveugle en lui ! Bordel, la situation pouvait-elle réellement être pire ? Ah oui, il avait presque failli oublier : le gosse était un foutu martyr voué à mourir prématurément et s'attacher à lui signifiait courir le risque de se retrouver le cœur effroyablement brisé à l'issue du moment fatidique.

_Il n'y avait pas d'amour heureux. _En effet.

Écartant ses pensées funestes de son esprit, Severus rassembla tout son courage pour faire part au Gryffondor de sa décision de couper court à leur relation. Il releva difficilement la tête en direction d'Harry et, malgré sa volonté, ses orbes sombres se rivèrent immédiatement aux émeraudes douloureuses du plus jeune. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Tachant tant bien que mal de réprimer la myriade de sentiments qui le submergeait, le Maitre des Potions se redressa et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation tandis que le monde volait en éclat sous son regard. Il avait beau chercher à se persuader du contraire, le brun et lui avaient atteint un entendement qu'aucun mot et qu'aucune chose ne parviendrait jamais à expliquer. Et, en cet instant vacillant, Severus perçut finalement Harry Potter tel qu'il était : plus immense que la vie, plus humain qu'un simple être humain, plus grand et plus brillant que n'importe lequel d'entre eux -le commun des mortels- ne pourrait jamais rêver de l'être. Et pourtant, le Rouge et Or était condamné à saigner et à mourir. Pour tout le monde. Pour personne. Il n'avait aucune réelle attache à cette Terre, sinon le désir fou de sauver ceux qu'il aimait mais même cela disparaitrait lorsqu'il tuerait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il existait à dessein.

Ravalant des larmes d'amertume et de colère, Severus enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et jura de rester ainsi prostré jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore trouve une solution pour sauver le garçon. Parce que cela ne faisait aucun doute : il allait en trouver une. Il _devait _en trouver une ! C'était devenu tellement douloureux ! Comment cela pouvait-il être _aussi _douloureux ? Il était censé mépriser Potter. Sa mort aurait dû lui faire ressentir un vague pincement au cœur et non pas cette insupportable sensation de trou béant dans sa poitrine étranglée !

Percevant le trouble de Severus, Harry se pencha vers lui. Il esquissa une caresse sur son avant-bras. L'attitude crispée du Maitre des Potions ne l'encouragea guère à insister et, à contrecœur, il réprima sa violente envie de l'encercler dans l'étau de ses bras. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de murmurer d'une voix rauque :

« Severus ? Est-ce que ça va ?

_Parfaitement, répliqua aussitôt l'homme sur un ton grinçant, l'humeur agacée à l'entente des tremblements présents dans sa voix.

_Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'enquit le brun après un long moment de silence. »

Severus renifla avec dédain, l'air répugné.

_Oui tu as fais quelque chose de mal ! Tu es entré dans ma putain de vie et tu t'es imposé avec la grâce si caractéristique des Potter ! Tu m'as fait t'estimer et t'apprécier, tu m'as fait m'attacher à toi ! Tu m'as rendu faible !_

« Aussi étrange cela soit-il à intégrer pour vous, Monsieur Potter, tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de votre petite personne ! se contenta de siffler Severus avec malveillance. »

Blessé par les mots du Maitre des Potions, Harry détourna son regard. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et, les yeux perdus dans le vague, il encercla son corps maigre de ses bras, luttant avec force contre les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler le long de ses joues.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas comme cela, pas devant Severus. Il était fort et il allait parvenir à surmonter cette discussion sans s'écrouler comme un lamentable gosse. Après tout, il était Harry Potter, et Harry Potter ne s'effondrait jamais. Il n'en avait ni le droit, ni l'occasion.

« Severus je… je ne te comprends pas, lâcha le Gryffondor dans un souffle. A quoi tout cela rime-t-il ? Tu… tu te comportes comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous, comme si cet été n'avait jamais existé et que nous nous détestions toujours autant. Ça signifiait donc si peu à tes yeux ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque en reportant son attention sur le potionniste.

_Oh par pitié, Potter, tu étais juste un bon coup au lit ! s'écria le Serpentard. »

Harry déglutit bruyamment, mortifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Arrête. Je t'en prie. Tu ne peux pas vraiment penser ça, souffla le brun en secouant la tête en signe de rejet. Les choses ont commencé à changer entre nous bien avant que nous ne soyons ensemble. Toutes ces fois où tu me laissais dormir avec toi parce que j'étais terrifié, tous ces moments où tu me tenais dans tes bras pour me rassurer… S'il ne s'était agit que de sexe, tu ne te serais pas montré aussi tendre avec moi. Et tu aurais tenté quelque chose bien avant. »

Le Maitre des Potions plissa les yeux, excédé par la perspicacité du jeune sorcier. Depuis quand était-il aussi lisible ? Bien décidé à rembarrer le Gryffondor et son égo surdimensionné, il répliqua en pestant :

« Tu penses quoi, que je suis tombé amoureux de toi peut-être? Severus Rogue, le bâtard graisseux des cachots, épris du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ! C'est tellement risible, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix teintée de cruauté. Tu crois sincèrement que je serais assez dingue pour m'amouracher d'un môme de seize ans ? Pour quelle sorte de taré me prends-tu ?

_Tais-toi, murmura Harry en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire et ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

Severus serra sa mâchoire avec force et retraça la ligne de ses dents de sa langue. Il ravala la boule qui obstruait sa gorge d'un air résolu et, sentant une migraine menacer de faire son apparition, il pinça fermement l'arrête de son nez.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Harry ? s'enquit-il d'une voix blême. Pourquoi insistes-tu autant ? Tu ne vois pas à quel point c'est compliqué entre nous, à quel point je ne suis pas fait pour toi ? Tu as seize ans et j'en ai trente-sept. Merde, je pourrais être ton père ! rugit-il en donnant un coup de poing sur le bras du canapé. Tu es jeune, plein d'entrain… Tu as besoin de rire et de t'amuser et non pas de t'enchaîner à un homme aigri et amer comme moi ! Et tu es encore tellement pur ! J'ai fait des choses si monstrueuses au cours de ma vie que mon âme restera tâchée à jamais. Je ne te mérite pas, finit-il en secouant la tête en signe d'abattement. »

Harry dévisagea longuement le Serpentard. Était-il possible que Severus soit aussi peu sûr de lui, aussi peu confiant en la vie ? N'avait-il donc aucune estime de lui-même, aucun amour propre pour se déprécier ainsi ? Harry l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne et, à ses yeux, il était tout ce dont il avait besoin, passé sombre ou non.

Harry Potter était fort mais Harry était tellement fatigué de toujours devoir être fort ! Avec Severus, il n'avait pas à feindre ou à enjoliver, il avait juste à être. Il ne désirait rien de plus qu'une infime part de bonheur, de chaleur et de compréhension dans sa si morne existence. Était-ce vraiment trop demander ?

« Il me semble que c'est à moi de juger si je te mérite ou non, gronda Harry d'un air rageur. Si tu savais comme j'en ai marre qu'on se permette de penser et de prendre des décisions à ma place ! Je t'aime, Severus, et rien de ce que tu me diras ne pourras l'empêcher. Je… ces derniers mois ont été horrible, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, le regard soudain hanté par des fantômes nébuleux. Je ne sais pas si ça s'arrangera bientôt, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que, sans toi, je ne parviendrai jamais à y arriver. »

Harry porta ses émeraudes tourmentées sur Severus, l'air plein d'appréhension à l'idée de l'accueil qu'allait recevoir sa déclaration.

« Tu ne peux pas faire dépendre ton bonheur de moi, Harry, riposta aussitôt Severus, la mine revêche. Tu ne dois faire dépendre ton bonheur de personne, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

_Et qui dit cela, contre-attaqua le brun avec verve. Toi ? Parce que la vie s'est montrée cruelle avec toi et que tu as choisi de passer à côté plutôt que de courir le risque de souffrir un jour, tu penses automatiquement que cette solution est la bonne ? Je suis désolé de te décevoir, Severus, mais je ne partage pas ton avis. Tu es ce qu'il me faut et à moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi parce que tu considères que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, je ferai tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour t'avoir, déclara-t-il d'un air résolu. »

« Donne-moi une raison, une seule bonne raison de te laisser et je le ferai, chuchota finalement Harry. »

_J'ai peur de souffrir. J'ai peur de te faire souffrir._

« Severus ? »

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules d'un air hagard. Prenant cette attitude comme un signe d'assentiment, Harry se pencha vers le Maitre des Potions et s'empara doucement de ses lèvres. D'abord hésitant, leur baiser finit par se faire enflammé et, grisé par leur proximité retrouvée, les deux hommes finirent par s'abandonner à leur étreinte.

« Je t'aurais prévenu, Potter, maugréa Severus en se détachant du corps chaud du brun. Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu es blessé à l'arrivée. »

Harry enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du potionniste, humant avec délice son odeur si caractéristique.

« Tu m'as manqué, Severus. »

Le Serpentard émis un grognement sourd. Après tout, qui était-il pour s'opposer au bon vouloir de Saint Potter ? Ce que le garçon voulait, il l'obtenait toujours, et s'il s'avérait que l'objet de ses désirs était sa propre personne, il se trouvait dans l'obligation absolue de la lui donner. Le fait qu'il éprouve lui-même l'envie irrépressible de partager l'existence du Gryffondor n'entrait bien évidemment pas en ligne de compte !

Raffermissant son étreinte sur le corps chaud collé au sien, Severus finit par rendre les armes. Il désirait Harry comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne et le Destin n'avait qu'à aller se faire foutre ! La peur de souffrir demeurerait toujours présente, quoi qu'il arrive –on était un Serpentard ou on ne l'était pas- mais son appétence était tellement grande qu'il était prêt à courir le risque de se retrouver brisé plutôt que de passer à côté de son bonheur.

Il espérait simplement que le moment des adieux surviendrait le plus tard possible.

**1997, RETOUR AU PRESENT.**

« Sev' qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Harry en désignant une fiole de potion déposée au coin du bureau de l'enseignant. »

Les sourcils froncés, Severus releva les yeux de la copie qu'il était en train de corriger. Il s'apprêtait à admonester Harry de l'avoir dérangé, et ce alors qu'il lui avait formellement interdit de le distraire tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini son laborieux travail de correction, lorsqu'il remarqua la fiole que le Gryffondor tenait entre ses doigts. Son cœur manqua un battement.

« Rien, répondit-il d'une voix blanche. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. Le Maitre des Potions finit par détourner la tête, reportant son attention sur le canapé en cuir marron qui trônait au milieu de la pièce sombre.

Ayant perçu la brusque survenue de tension dans l'air, Harry se pinça les lèvres. Pourquoi Severus éprouvait-il le besoin de lui mentir à propos de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant ? A moins que ce quelque chose ne soit pas aussi insignifiant qu'il voulait bien le croire ?

« Si ce n'est rien, ça signifie que je peux le boire sans courir de risque, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua le Rouge et Or, sa curiosité piqué au vif. »

Le Maitre des Potions blêmit. Harry fut aussitôt saisi par une violente vague d'appréhension.

« Harry-

_Quoi, tu m'as bien dit que ce n'était rien, badina-t-il, l'air légèrement arrogant malgré son ton peu assuré. »

Le visage du Serpentard se ferma, ses traits crispés ramenant brusquement l'enseignant honni qu'il était autrefois à la surface.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, gronda Severus, les lèvres retroussées.

_Sinon quoi ? Je te jure que si tu ne me dis pas ce que c'est, je le bois, le provoqua le Gryffondor, décapsulant le flacon et faisant mine de le porter à ses lèvres. »

Laissant échapper un grognement rageur, le Maitre des Potions se leva avec brusquerie, laissant sa chaise tomber bruyamment derrière lui. Il arracha violemment la fiole des mains d'Harry et se retint de justesse de ne pas la jeter contre le mur qui lui faisait face. La respiration haletante, il passa une main tremblante sur son visage décomposé, tachant tant bien que mal de se ressaisir. Ce fut peine perdue. Tel un Atlas déchu, il se vouta sous le poids incommensurable qui reposait sur ses épaules.

« Tu comptais me mettre au courant un jour ? demanda finalement Harry d'une voix affreusement terne. »

Severus secoua la tête, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas réellement réfléchi à la question. Lui qui était toujours si prévoyant, si rigoureux, n'avait en aucun cas anticipé cette situation. Celle dans laquelle il devrait annoncer à son amant que le poison qui allait précipiter sa mort était fin prêt et, qu'une fois son aval donné, l'acte final pourrait débuter.

« J'ai le droit de savoir ce genre de choses, non ? explosa le Rouge et Or avec puissance. Bordel, Severus, il s'agit de ma putain de vie ! »

_Je ne l'ai toujours pas testé donc, techniquement, je ne t'ai rien caché, siffla le Maitre des Potions entre ses dents. »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était tellement pas dans la nature de son amant de se comporter lâchement ! Il était toujours si droit, si sacrificiel avec lui, les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient et, quoi qu'il arrive, il convenait de les affronter vaillamment. C'était juste Severus !

Prenant peu à peu conscience de l'intensité du déchirement du Maitre des Potions, le Gryffondor ravala la boule qui commençait à obstruer sa gorge.

« Ecoute, tu... ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, murmura-t-il en secouant doucement la tête. J'ai pour mission d'anéantir Voldemort et ça ne peut se faire qu'à travers ma mort. Tu auras beau chercher à repousser l'échéance indéfiniment, ça n'y changera rien : quoi que tu fasses, je suis condamné. »

Le visage de Severus, auparavant si craquelé, se referma violemment, ne laissant plus entrevoir aucune émotion.

« Je te serai gré de m'épargner tes envolées dramatiques, Potter, dit le Serpentard d'une voix cinglante. Et il ne me semble pas que Dumbledore t'ait dit que tu devais éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans l'immédiat. Je ne vois pas ce qu'un ou deux ans…

_Tais-toi. S'il te plait, tais-toi, l'interrompit faiblement Harry. Ça ne nous mènera nulle part et tu le sais. Crois-moi, j'aimerais plus que tout pouvoir passer des années de plus à tes côtés, mais c'est impossible. A ton avis, que se passera-t-il quand nous arriverons à l'échéance que nous nous serons fixés ? On enclenchera un nouveau décompte ? Ou bien je choisirai enfin d'assumer mes responsabilités et de te laisser seul alors que l'on sera devenu encore plus dépendant l'un à l'autre ? Et, au beau milieu de tout ça, que fait-on de Voldemort ? On le laisse gentiment reprendre des forces et devenir le sorcier le plus puissant de la planète pendant qu'on roucoule paisiblement sous les cocotiers ? Je suis désolé, Severus, mais je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui fuit ses responsabilités et tu ne l'es pas non plus. »

Amer, Severus passa sa langue sur ses dents, sa mâchoire serrée lui donnant l'horrible impression d'être paralysée. Harry avait raison, et il détestait par-dessus tout que le Gryffondor fasse preuve de bon sens. Le cœur étrangement lourd, il ferma les yeux avec force, tachant tant bien que mal de redevenir maitre de ses émotions. Une fois qu'il y fut parvenu, il fit volte face vers son bureau.

« Il faut que je me remette au travail, déclara-t-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

_Sev-

_Donne-moi juste une heure. Je termine de corriger ces copies et je suis à toi ensuite. Tu n'as qu'à rendre visite à tes amis pendant ce temps, tu veux ? »

Harry hocha doucement la tête, l'air profondément triste. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son amant, il se dirigea en silence vers la sortie.

Une fois seul, Severus laissa tomber sa plume sur son bureau. Des tâches d'encre écarlate vinrent parsemer le bois vernis, esquissant une sorte de constellation étoilée.

Las, le Maitre des Potions fourra sa tête entre ses mains et laissa échapper un rugissement guttural.

« Va te faire foutre, Potter ! scanda-t-il sans conviction. »

**~~V~~**

Severus était étendu sur le lit, sa poitrine solide se soulevant doucement à intervalles réguliers. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Harry s'était tourné vers lui, ses grands yeux verts examinant avec attention les traits légèrement crispés de son visage, comme pour en graver éternellement les contours dans sa mémoire.

Un front large et dégagé, plissé par l'inquiétude. Des pommettes hautes et saillantes, légèrement rosies par la chaleur émanant du feu flambant dans la cheminée. Un nez long et busqué, bossu car fracturé des années auparavant au cours d'une rixe adolescente. Des lèvres fines et gercées, humectées de temps à autre par le bout d'une langue rose perçant entre des dents jaunies.

Du courage. De la cruauté. De la fierté. De l'intelligence. De la puissance. De la ténacité.

Severus avait beau être loin de l'archétype de la beauté, il se dégageait une telle force de son visage qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique.

Le jeune sorcier fut extirpé de ses considérations par un bruissement de draps. Comme c'était souvent le cas ces derniers temps, Severus geignit dans son sommeil et, se retournant sur le ventre, il étendit son bras vers le Rouge et Or, cherchant inconsciemment à le rapprocher de lui du plus profond de ses rêves. Ou de ses cauchemars.

Il en était ainsi depuis l'annonce de Dumbledore. Le Maitre des Potions ne devait probablement pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait car, si cela avait été le cas, il se serait sûrement efforcé d'y mettre un terme depuis longtemps déjà. Il ne voudrait certainement pas laisser penser à Harry qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Un profond sentiment de tristesse envahit le brun et, dans les tréfonds de sa poitrine, une partie de son cœur se fractura, le laissant sourd de douleur. Mortifié, Harry ferma les yeux avec force, s'efforçant vaillamment de repousser l'image d'un Severus seul de son esprit.

Au-delà de tout le reste –la crainte de ne pas parvenir à anéantir Voldemort, le regret de devoir laisser sa vie derrière lui, l'inquiétude constante de ce qu'il adviendrait de ses amis- la douleur d'abandonner son amant était celle qui le laminait le plus. Se dire que, dans quelques temps, lorsque Severus tendrait son bras à la recherche de son corps élancé, se serait sur des draps glacés que ses doigts se refermeraient, le faisait atrocement souffrir.

_« Harry n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il convenait de quitter Severus. Il n'arrivait même pas à envisager être capable de s'en aller, tout en sachant qu'il le trahissait de la pire des manières qui soit._

_Il lui dirait probablement qu'il survivrait. Mais Harry ne voulait pas qu'il survive. Il savait pertinemment ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Il serait profondément malheureux, se laisserait tomber en loques et ne cesserait jamais de penser. Ou de se souvenir. Il chercherait par tous les moyens à se défaire de l'emprise qu'Harry exercerait sur son esprit et il se mettrait à boire pour le chasser de son crâne. Il se convaincrait qu'il préfèrait être seul. Et il haïrait Harry de l'avoir laissé seul. » __**(1)**_

« Pardonne-moi, murmura le jeune sorcier d'une voix tremblante en replaçant une mèche des cheveux de Severus derrière son oreille. Pardonne-moi, répéta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de l'homme, se collant inconsciemment à lui comme s'il cherchait à faire fusionner leurs corps.

_Je n'ai pas à te pardonner, répondit une voix rauque. »

Harry sursauta violemment, surpris. Les mots du potionniste dans son esprit et il frissonna, le corps envahit par une soudaine vague de froid. Severus lui en voulait tant que ça ?

« Tu m'as mal compris, soupira le Maitre des Potions en se retournant sur le dos, attirant le brun contre sa poitrine. Je n'ai pas à te pardonner car il n'y a pas à te pardonner. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui arrive.

_Je suis tellement désolé, souffla le Gryffondor d'une voix à peine perceptible. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux !

_Arrête d'être désolé, Harry. »

Le jeune sorcier gémit douloureusement avant de nicher sa tête dans le cou du Serpentard. La respiration saccadée, il s'accrocha frénétiquement aux épaules de Severus comme s'il cherchait à s'assurer de sa présence, au moins quelques secondes de plus.

Son corps s'embrasa brusquement lorsque des lèvres quémandeuses vinrent violemment s'écraser contre les siennes, une langue insidieuse brisant la barrière de ses dents avec force. L'intensité du baiser lui donna le vertige et, rapidement, se fut comme si son univers entier se réduisait à Severus. Il n'y avait plus de chagrin, il n'y avait plus de douleur, il n'y avait même plus de mort imminente. Il y avait juste Harry, Severus et la promesse d'une longue nuit d'amour.

Harry gémit de plaisir lorsque le Maitre des Potions le renversa, le recouvrant entièrement de son corps musclé. Un front vint se coller au sien et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il fut capable de soutenir le regard brûlant du Serpentard. La gorge nouée par l'émotion, le brun déglutit bruyamment, ses mains venant frénétiquement chercher les épaules du plus vieux afin de parvenir à se raccrocher à la réalité.

« Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il avec emphase, le cœur au bord des lèvres. »

Les yeux rivés aux onyx de son amant, il s'efforça de lui communiquer tout ce qu'aucun mot n'aurait jamais le pouvoir d'exprimer.

Qu'il était sien, depuis le début, et qu'il le resterait à tout jamais.

Que l'aimer avait été la meilleure chose qu'il ait faite dans sa maigre vie et qu'il aurait souhaité par-dessus tout pouvoir vieillir à ses côtés.

Que sa plus grande crainte était que Severus l'oublie, oublie tout ce qui était eux, oublie tout ce qu'ils avaient été, oublie leur amour, pour ne plus avoir à faire face à la douleur qui l'habiterait.

« Harry, souffla Severus en secouant la tête, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

_Je sais, répondit le brun en souriant doucement, les yeux encore humides de larmes. »

Laissant sa tête retomber lourdement sur son oreiller, Harry commença à onduler des hanches contre le bassin diaphane de Severus, son sexe dur se heurtant délicieusement à son aine. Son corps s'embrasa progressivement, chacun de ses nerfs se voyant traversé par de violentes décharges électriques, et il soupira de contentement tant le sentiment d'euphorie qui l'habitait était intense. Pendant un long moment, les deux hommes se contentèrent de glisser indolemment l'un contre l'autre, chacun d'eux voulant inscrire cet instant magique dans l'éternité. Finalement, le désir parvint à consumer leur patience et le brun laissa échapper un sourd gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les doigts lubrifiés du Maitre des Potions écarter ses cuisses et s'insinuer en lui. Hissant ses genoux par-dessus les épaules musclées du Serpentard, le jeune sorcier s'empala violemment sur les doigts tant convoités, un éclair de ravissement illuminant ses prunelles à chaque fois qu'ils se heurtaient à sa prostate.

La respiration haletante, Severus s'introduisit lentement en Harry. Croisant le regard bouleversé du plus jeune, il fut soudain submergé par une puissante vague d'émotion et il retomba sur les coudes, sa bouche s'emparant avec passion de celle du brun, ses lèvres lui révélant tout ce qu'il avait été incapable de lui dire quelques minutes auparavant. Chaque pression de sa bouche, chaque pression de ses doigts… Chacun des gestes tendres que lui prodiguait Harry lui faisait entrevoir des bribes de leur histoire sous la forme de photographies.

_Harry debout derrière son chaudron, le cœur battant la chamade tandis que les mains de Severus guidaient les siennes dans la coupe de racines d'asphodèle. L'atmosphère était suffocante d'un désir mal contenu._

_Harry fondu au corps de Severus au beau milieu de la nuit, le visage apaisé d'avoir enfin trouvé le réconfort qu'il cherchait tant. Le Gryffondor était agrippé avec une telle force au pyjama de son aîné que celui-ci avait du mal à croire qu'ils avaient un jour pu être ennemis. Et ce sentiment de complétude ? Etait-ce de… l'amour ?_

_Harry gémissant sous les coups de rein de Severus, les yeux brûlants d'amour et de désir. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait. Bordel, ce qu'il l'aimait !_

Rompant leur baiser, le Maitre des Potions écarta gentiment les mèches de cheveux noirs de jais du front du Rouge et Or et il retraça la cicatrice en forme d'éclair luisante de sueur du bout de ses doigts, ses yeux noirs dérivant vers les émeraudes entre lesquelles elle était inscrite. Pinçant les lèvres, Harry supplia le Serpentard du regard de ne pas penser. Ce dernier sembla saisir le message puisqu'il ressortit lentement du Gryffondor avant de se réintroduire tout aussi délicatement en lui, repoussant les limites du temps jusqu'à ce que le brun se mette à violemment trembler de désir sous son corps. Harry se retrouva rapidement réduit à une masse de chair pantelante et gémissante.

« Severus, je t'en supplie, geignit Harry d'une voix rendue rauque de désir, ses doigts fermement agrippés aux draps de flanelle gisant sous lui. »

Le Maitre des Potions le gratifia d'un sourire narquois. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre ses lents et longs va-et-vient lorsqu'Harry se resserra autour de lui, lui arrachant un sifflement aigu.

« Aime-moi, l'intima le Rouge et Or avec passion. »

Severus laissa échapper un gémissement guttural avant de s'enfoncer plus fermement dans les tréfonds du corps du plus jeune, ses mouvements puissants laissant le brun frémissant d'extase. Il s'appliquait à lui faire l'amour lentement mais intensément, ses yeux rivés à ceux d'Harry lui communiquant tout ce qu'il était incapable de lui dire oralement. Ses doigts longs et fins vinrent s'enrouler autour du sexe fièrement dressé du jeune sorcier et il instaura un rythme de caresses calqué sur ses va-et-vient, augmentant le plaisir de son amant de manière exponentielle.

« Severus, gémit le brun en manquant de s'étouffer. Severus, Severus, Severus. »

Le Maitre des Potions se mit brusquement à accélérer la cadence de ses coups de reins, chacun d'eux se trouvant parfaitement ajustés de sorte à ne jamais manquer la prostate du Rouge et Or. Les souffles des deux amants devinrent erratiques tant le plaisir qui les consumait était intense et, submergés par une vague de passion sans précédent, ils furent terrassés par un orgasme d'une rare violence à quelques secondes d'écart.

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Severus se releva légèrement sur les coudes. Il embrassa doucement Harry, ses lèvres venant essuyer les perles salées qui roulaient le long de ses joues. Le Gryffondor raffermit sa prise sur son amant et chuchota d'une voix tremblante au creux de son oreille :

« Souviens-toi de moi. Je t'en supplie Severus, souviens-toi de moi. »

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un rire vide de joie avant de secouer la tête, l'air déchiré. Au bout d'un long moment, il se détacha d'Harry et déposa une myriade de baisers sur sa mâchoire.

« Il est temps de dormir, mon ange, souffla-t-il finalement. »

Ravalant ses larmes, Harry se contenta d'acquiescer machinalement, son corps se fondant parfaitement à celui de son amant dans le silence de la nuit.

**~~V~~**

Tout était calme dans les appartements du Seigneur des cachots. Un feu flamboyant ronronnait dans l'âtre, ses légers crépitements brisant de temps à autre le silence confortable qui régnait dans la pièce. Ses flammes, élancées et gracieuses, créaient un jeu d'ombres célestes sur les murs en pierre du salon, mettant en lumière les figures des deux hommes étendus sur le canapé.

« Severus ? s'enquit brusquement Harry, sa voix résonnant étrangement dans la pièce auparavant ouatée.

_Mmh ? grommela l'homme en détournant son regard du livre qu'il lisait, sa main libre caressant machinalement les cheveux de son amant.

_Tu crois… tu crois qu'on se retrouvera ? Au Paradis, je veux dire ? »

Le cœur du Maitre des Potions manqua un battement, il déglutit bruyamment, mal à l'aise. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait perdu toute illusion quant à son droit d'accès aux portes du jardin d'Eden. Seules les âmes pures y étaient admises et il avait commis beaucoup trop de péchés pour pouvoir espérer y être accueilli.

Quant à Harry… Non, mieux valait ne pas y songer. Depuis le début il s'était juré de ne pas y penser et il devait en être ainsi jusqu'à la fin.

Echangeant un long regard avec le jeune homme blottit sur ses genoux, il soupira, l'air désabusé.

« ll n'y a pas de Paradis pour les gens comme moi, finit-il par dire dans un souffle, les yeux étrangement éteints. »

Le Rouge et Or se redressa promptement et se positionna de sorte à faire face au Serpentard. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et, voyant que Severus ne saisissait pas le message, il lui fit signe de la main de poursuivre.

« _J'ai vu des choses dont tu n'as pas idée et j'en ai fait de bien pire encore, _confessa l'homme d'une voix blême_. Je n'ai pas vraiment la réputation d'être un homme très bon. La vengeance est mon moteur et ce moteur a tendance à s'emballer très rapidement. Tout ça pour te dire que j'ai fait un paquet d'erreurs. Je changerais des tas de choses si je pouvais _**(2)**,dit-il dans un souffle. Mais c'est impossible. Mon passé entachera mon âme pour l'éternité et aucune action, si bonne soit-elle, ne compensera jamais les crimes que j'ai commis. Je n'aurais jamais droit à l'absolution, Harry. »

Les deux hommes se contentèrent de se dévisager pendant de longues minutes, chacun cherchant ardemment à déchiffrer les pensées de l'autre. Bien que bouleversé par le discours de son Maitre des Potions, le Gryffondor ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose d'autre se cachait derrière l'intense mélancolie qui l'habitait. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, l'air soucieux, avant de faire glisser ses doigts le long de la mâchoire du responsable des Serpentard.

« Je pense que tu es un héros, Severus, finit par dire Harry en prenant délicatement le visage de son amant entre ses mains.

_C'est bien la première fois que l'on dit ça de moi, railla le Maitre des Potions, bien qu'ému.

_Tu es un héros, répéta le Gryffondor avec fermeté. Mon héros. »

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, Severus se cantonna à prendre les mains du jeune sorcier entre les siennes.

« Alors ? Toi, moi, le Paradis, l'éternité ? dit Harry d'une voix faussement aguicheuse.

_Ça a l'air idyllique, répondit l'homme, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. »

Décontenancé, le Gryffondor fronça largement les sourcils.

« Tu n'y crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_Désolé, mais la vie m'a appris à voir les choses en face. Je suis damné et rien n'y changera. »

Harry fut soudain envahit par un violent sentiment d'angoisse et, en quête de réconfort, il s'empara fiévreusement des lèvres de Severus, échangeant avec lui un baiser des plus passionné.

« On se retrouvera, Sev, souffla-t-il en collant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Je te jure qu'on se retrouvera. On ne peut pas ne pas se retrouver ! On aurait dû vivre tellement de choses ensemble que… S'il existe vraiment un Dieu, il nous accordera une seconde chance, j'en suis certain ! dit-il avec force. »

_Harry Potter dit. Et Harry Potter fit._

Severus grimaça, nauséeux.

« Excuse-moi, murmura Harry après quelques instants, sa fièvre retombée. Il m'est juste insupportable de me dire que je ne pourrais jamais te revoir. Je t'aime et je… On se retrouvera, ok ? »

Le cœur aubord des lèvres, Severus acquiesça faiblement.

Le souvenir qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir à distance s'imposa alors violemment à lui.

_« Une question m'obsède depuis plusieurs jours Albus, dit brusquement Severus, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration. Qu'adviendra-t-il de l'âme de Potter lorsqu'il… lorsqu'il mourra ?_

_Le dernier mot avait été prononcé sèchement, comme si prendre de la distance avec l'issue à laquelle il renvoyait la rendrait moins douloureuse._

_« Je ne suis sûr de rien, Severus, lâcha Dumbledore en s'adossant à son siège d'un air las. J'aime à penser que l'âme d'Harry se détachera de celle de Voldemort et accèdera ainsi au repos éternel, mais plus j'y songe et plus cette possibilité me semble improbable. La septième fraction d'âme de Voldemort est à l'intérieur d'Harry depuis beaucoup trop longtemps à présent. Elle est fondue en lui. Ma théorie est que la destruction de l'une des âmes entrainera irrémédiablement celle de l'autre. »_

_Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration. Secouant la tête afin de recouvrer ses esprits, Severus reprit :_

_« Vous voulez dire que, lorsqu'Harry mourra il… il disparaitra totalement de la surface de l'univers ? Son âme se désintègrera et « _pouf ! » _plus de Potter ? »_

_Dumbledore échangea un long regard avec son enseignant, ses yeux bleu acier sondant fiévreusement les orbes ténébreux lui faisant face. Il laissa échapper un lourd soupir, l'air soudain profondément abattu, et ses épaules se voûtèrent sous le poids du chagrin qui l'habitait. _

_« J'espère sincèrement me tromper, Severus. Je l'espère vraiment. »_

**~~V~~**

La nouvelle était tombée comme un couperet.

Alors que Severus était persuadé qu'ils avaient encore du temps devant eux –des jours, des semaines, voire peut-être même des mois- le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait envoyé une vision cuisante à Harry, lui révélant ainsi malencontreusement la mort de Nagini.

Les instants ayant suivi le cauchemar avaient été dantesques. Avant même d'avoir saisi ce qu'il se tramait, Severus s'était retrouvé avec un jeune homme éploré entre les bras, ses sanglots déchirants perçant le silence ouaté de la nuit. Tachant tant bien que mal de réconforter son amant de son mal inconnu, le responsable des Serpentards s'était mis à tracer des cercles concentriques dans son dos tout en le berçant doucement d'avant en arrière. Ce n'était qu'après une nuit d'amour des plus intenses qu'il avait compris : Harry venait de lui dire au revoir.

Puis, tout s'était enchainé.

Harry avait fait ses adieux à ses meilleurs amis dès le lendemain matin sans que ceux-ci ne l'aient réellement réalisé. Il lui paraissait si inconcevable de dire de but en blanc à Ron et à Hermione qu'il allait mourir ! Qu'il allait les abandonner derrière lui. Que désormais leur futur devrait se conjuguer à deux et qu'aucun des rêves qu'ils avaient érigé depuis leurs onze ans ne se réaliserait jamais. Du moins, pas avec lui.

Au lieu de cela, il avait préféré remettre une lettre à la Directrice. Celle-ci la leur donnerait lorsque tout serait fini. Lorsqu'il leur serait devenu impossible de le retenir d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

Le professeur McGonagall avait paru étrangement bouleversée lorsqu'Harry était venu la trouver. Le Gryffondor s'était contenté de lui sourire d'un air contrit. Il lui avait instamment demandé de veiller sur Severus et il l'avait quittée après l'avoir remerciée pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Severus se racla bruyamment la gorge et Harry releva la tête, le fil de ses pensées brusquement rompu. Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard et le jeune sorcier se surprit une fois de plus à souhaiter pouvoir échapper aux griffes acérées du Destin. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de marcher tout droit dans les bras de la Mort, cela n'en rendait pas pour autant la situation moins douloureuse. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait aimé faire, tellement de choses qu'il aurait aimé vivre ! Et il se sentait si coupable d'abandonner les gens qu'il aimait !

Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard lacéré du Maitre des Potions, Harry détourna les yeux vers le sol et laissa échapper un gémissement qui ressemblait à un sanglot mal contenu. Severus fut à ses côtés en deux enjambées. Il le prit entre ses bras et l'étreignit avec force, cherchant à lui transmettre le courage dont il avait si cruellement besoin.

« Je t'aime, Harry, avoua Severus dans un souffle, ses lèvres imprimant les mots contre le cou de son amant. »

Cela faisait une éternité que le jeune sorcier rêvait d'entendre ces mots mais, en cet instant fragile, ils résonnèrent en lui comme un coup de poignard. Aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraitre, il aurait souhaité que Severus ne les ait pas prononcés. L'homme avait déjà tellement perdu ! Le brun aurait souhaité avoir péri la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 afin de ne pas avoir à lui faire subir une perte supplémentaire.

« Serpentard jusqu'au bout, hein ? railla Harry d'une voix tremblante

_Oh, va te faire foutre, Potter ! s'exclama le Maitre des Potions en esquissant un geste pour quitter la pièce.

_Sev, attends, le rappela le Rouge et Or en se saisissant de son poignet. Excuse-moi. C'est juste que… tu rends les choses tellement difficiles ! Tu réalises que c'est la première fois que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ? »

Severus haussa les épaules d'un air faussement désinvolte. Les ombres qui dansaient au fond de ses prunelles trahissaient l'intensité du déchirement qui l'habitait et, incapable de résister plus longtemps à l'attraction du corps qui lui faisait face, il attira Harry dans le creux de ses bras et le serra fermement contre lui. Le Gryffondor enlaça le cou du plus vieux et enfouit sa tête dans ses robes épaisses, humant l'odeur si caractéristique de son amant.

« On se retrouvera de l'autre côté, souffla Harry contre sa poitrine après de longues minutes. Je t'attendrai. »

_Non, tu ne pourras pas._

« Ouais. Quelque chose comme moi, toi, le Paradis et l'éternité, si je me souviens bien ? ironisa le responsable des Serpentards, la voix rauque d'émotion.»

Harry sourit doucement.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. »

La légèreté du moment fut brisée aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue et le cœur d'Harry se serra si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il eut l'impression qu'il s'était brisé pour de bon. Il s'accrocha frénétiquement à Severus, cherchant à surmonter la douleur étouffante qui assaillait son corps et son âme.

« Je t'aime, Severus. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, psalmodia-t-il en embrassant son amant avec force. »

Des bras puissants se resserrèrent autour de lui et Harry releva la tête. Sa vision était voilée par ses larmes et il eut la très nette impression que les yeux de Severus n'étaient pas eux non plus totalement secs. Les lèvres des deux hommes entrèrent en contact et s'engagèrent dans un dernier ballet. Le baiser était violent et pressant et humide et totalement, totalement futile.

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi, Harry Potter. »

Harry détacha sa tête de la poitrine de Severus et le gratifia d'un sourire douloureux, son visage baigné de larmes, étrangement résolu.

« Tu as beau être le mec le plus austère du Monde Sorcier, il n'empêche que tu ne peux pas empêcher ton côté romantique de reprendre le dessus dans des situations dramatiques ! ne put-il s'empêcher de blaguer.

_Idiot de môme ! »

Le Maitre des Potions prit délicatement le visage du Rouge et Or entre ses mains et essuya les perles salées qui roulaient le long de ses joues de ses pouces. Il se surprit une fois de plus à se perdre dans cet océan émeraude et il chercha malgré lui à graver chacune des nuances inscrites dans le regard de cet homme qui était parvenu à prendre possession de sa vie et de son coeur comme personne auparavant.

Contre toute attente, lui qui s'était toujours laissé persuader que l'amour se résumait à une convention sociale, avait réalisé qu'il en était venu à aimer Harry. Pas à le désirer, pas à vouloir le posséder, ou pas encore à souhaiter s'imprimer en lui tellement profondément que le Gryffondor deviendrait incapable de s'imaginer pourvoir être quelqu'un sans lui. Non. Il aimait Harry. Simplement et irrévocablement.

Cette réalisation était d'autant plus douloureuse qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir laisser partir le jeune homme. Il lui arrivait souvent de se dire qu'il aurait préféré que cette séparation soit imputée au fait que le Rouge et Or le quitte pour un autre. Ainsi, il aurait pu continuer à se dire que quelque part dans le monde Harry Potter continuait à exister et que, de ce fait, il existait, aussi infime soit-elle, une chance qu'ils soient réunis.

Le responsable des Serpentards pinça ses lèvres avec force et, la mort dans l'âme, il se résolut à se défaire du visage du brun.

« Je… je vais te laisser, lâcha Severus d'une voix faible. »

Un voile recouvrit les yeux brillants de plus jeune et il acquiesça, résigné.

« Tu sais comment le trouver ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le Maitre des Potions. »

En guise de réponse, le jeune homme se contenta de désigner la cicatrice qui ornait son front.

Severus s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'Harry l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Merci, dit le jeune homme en rivant ses émeraudes aux onyx déchirées de son amant. Pour tout. Sincèrement. »

L'autre hocha brièvement la tête et quitta ses appartements pour de bon, refermant la lourde porte en ébène derrière lui.

Harry darda une dernière fois son univers du regard avant de pénétrer dans la cheminée et de disparaitre dans un tourbillon de fumée verte.

« Bonne et longue vie, Severus Rogue. »

« A nous deux, Tom Jedusor. »

**~~V~~**

Harry pénétra dans la maison des Jedusor le souffle court. S'il n'avait jamais songé au fait que la bataille finale puisse prendre part dans un tel lieu, il était à présent forcé de reconnaitre que cela prenait tout son sens. Tout finirait là où tout avait commencé.

Le jeune sorcier conservait de vagues souvenirs de cette demeure perçue en rêve l'été précédant sa quatrième année à Poudlard et, malgré lui, des bribes d'images angoissantes s'imposèrent à son esprit. Tandis qu'il évoluait silencieusement dans la bâtisse délabrée, il se souvint de l'homme qu'il avait vu fouler ces mêmes marches trois ans auparavant. Un jardinier, si sa mémoire était bonne. Malgré son courage et sa ténacité, le vieillard avait été forcé de s'avouer vaincu face au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort et, en un bref éclair de lumière verte, sa vie avait été réduite à l'état de néant.

Le Gryffondor frissonna, les membres tremblants d'une terreur mal contrôlée. C'était donc cela marcher vers sa mort ? Frémir à l'idée de devoir cesser d'exister ? Supplier le ciel de vous accorder un répit, rien qu'un dernier, aussi infime soit-il, en l'échange de la promesse d'une soumission totale au bon vouloir de l'univers ? Songer avec déchirement à tous ceux que vous alliez abandonner derrière vous et s'étrangler à l'idée du calvaire que vous alliez leur faire endurer ? Espérer, aussi égoïste cela pût-il être, que ces mêmes personnes vous pleureraient et se souviendraient de vous jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ?

Ravalant un sanglot douloureux, Harry tâcha tant bien que mal de faire fi de ses pensées funestes. Le temps n'était plus aux jérémiades ! Il n'avait plus qu'à se faire violence une fois, une dernière petite fois, avant d'enfin pouvoir laisser ce cauchemar derrière lui. Définitivement.

Longeant un corridor sombre à pas de loups, le jeune sorcier se surprit à enserrer sa tête dans l'étau de ses mains. La douleur était si cuisante qu'il avait l'horrible impression qu'on appliquait un fer chauffé à blanc sur sa cicatrice. Cela signifiait sûrement que Voldemort devait être à proximité. Résistant difficilement à l'envie de vider le contenu de son estomac sur le parquet poussiéreux étendu sous ses pieds, le brun pénétra dans une pièce obscure à l'atmosphère étouffante. Un parfum capiteux enveloppa ses narines et il plissa le nez, profondément écœuré.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'une voix d'outre tombe résonna dans le salon.

« Harry Potter. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps ! »

Réprimant avec difficulté sa puissante envie de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, Harry s'efforça de maintenir sa tête haute et d'afficher un air digne.

« Si pressé que cela à l'idée de rejoindre le monde des morts, Tom ? railla-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée. »

Voldemort fit volte face dans un grand mouvement de cape. Ses yeux rouges se rivèrent aux émeraudes fiévreuses du Gryffondor et il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour peser ses mots.

Un frisson d'appréhension parcourut l'échine du plus jeune.

« Tu es tellement insolent, Harry Potter, déclara Voldemort d'une voix détestablement mièvre. Tu l'as toujours été. Néanmoins, je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi-même. Après tout, je suis celui qui t'ait privé de tes parents et, de ce fait, d'une éducation convenable. »

Excédé par les mots prononcés par le monstre qui lui faisait face, le brun dégaina sa baguette et clama :

« Avada- »

Voldemort para le sort avec aise, comme s'il s'était agi d'un vulgaire maléfice de Jambe En Cotton. Il s'avança lentement vers Harry, ses mouvements semblables à une danse hypnotique et, parvenu à quelques mètres de sa proie, il s'immobilisa. Il tendit alors son bras vers le jeune sorcier et laissa glisser un doigt squelettique le long de sa mâchoire.

Le Rouge et Or fit trois pas en arrière, révulsé par ce contact répugnant.

« Patience mon cher Harry, patience, siffla le Mage Noir comme si le Gryffondor ne venait pas de lui faire un cruel affront. Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris qu'elle était la reine des vertus ? Je conçois que James et Lily n'ont pas pu te l'enseigner mais, parmi tous tes mentors, n'y en avait-il aucun pour te l'inculquer ? Qu'en était-il de ton cher parrain, hm ? Ou de Dumbledore ? Ou encore de ton amant, ce bon vieux traitre de Severus ? Va-t-il pleurer quand il apprendra ta mort ? Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il ne souffrira pas bien longtemps, se gaussa Voldemort en affichant un rictus à glacer le sang. La seule raison pour laquelle il est encore en vie est que je souhaitais qu'il endure la souffrance de ta mort avant que je ne l'achève de mes propres mains. Cela aurait perdu tout son charme si je l'avais privé de cette ô combien cruelle tragédie, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement à cette déclaration. Comment cela se faisait-il que Voldemort eût été au courant de sa relation avec Severus ? Ils avaient pourtant tout fait pour taire leur amour aux yeux du monde et, à part Dumbledore, personne ne savait qu'ils formaient un couple.

Et qu'allait-il advenir du Maitre des Potions si jamais il échouait ? D'après le monstre qui lui faisait face, cela ne faisait aucun doute : la mort lui semblerait bien pâle en comparaison à l'atrocité qu'il lui ferait endurer ! C'était tout bonnemet inenvisageable !

Secouant la tête afin de recouvrer ses esprits, Harry s'écria :

« Laissez Severus en dehors de cela !

_Attention, Harry, l'avertit le Mage Noir, une lueur démente flamboyant dans le fond de ses prunelles. Je vais commencer à m'énerver si tu t'obstines à être aussi impertinent. Tu dois le respect à tes aînés, et ce n'est pas parce que ta mort est imminente que tu dois faire fi de tes bonnes manières. Si tant est que tu en ais jamais eu, bien entendu. »

Répondant à un sursaut d'instinct venu d'il ne savait où, le brun s'exclama :

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

Le Mage Noir s'effondra sur la moquette poussiéreuse dans un bruit mat, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise. Qui aurait pensé qu'un sortilège aussi trivial serait à l'origine de la chute du monstre le plus diabolique du siècle ?

Une fois assuré que Voldemort était bel et bien immobilisé, Harry laissa échapper un soupir lourd. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage défait et réprima à grande peine un violent haut-le-cœur.

Il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette magique et commença à paniquer, réalisant que le moment tant redouté était arrivé ; la fin était arrivé, ce pour quoi il s'entrainait depuis si longtemps était arrivé.

Harry s'efforça de rassembler ce qu'il restait de son courage, de sa volonté et de son pouvoir. Tout ce qui avait fait de lui l'insupportable Gryffondor qu'il avait été. Tout ce qui faisait qu'il demeurait encore cet insupportable Gryffondor aux frontières de la mort. Comme dans un rêve, il sortit de sous sa cape la bombe artisanale qu'il avait fabriquée avec l'aide des jumeaux Weasley. Aussi horrible cela pût-il paraitre, une explosion avait été le seul plan efficace qui lui soit venu à l'esprit lorsqu'il avait songé à l'anéantissement de Voldemort. Etant le dernier Horcruxe du Mage Noir, le brun devait en effet trouver la mort avant lui s'il voulait pouvoir espérer mettre fin à son règne dantesque. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas non plus courir le risque de périr sans avoir entrainé préalablement le monstre avec lui dans sa chute.

Une explosion donc. Un immense feu de joie pour célébrer la victoire du camp de la lumière sur celui des forces maléfiques. C'était tellement… adéquat, songea-t-il, soudain pris par un fou rire nerveux.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au monstre qui avait de sa vie un enfer, Harry Potter appuya sur le déclencheur de la bombe d'une main tremblante. Un décompte d'une minute s'afficha aussitôt en grands chiffres rouge lumineux. Et, alors que sa mort s'avérait irrémédiable, le Gryffondor se surprit à se souvenir d'une phrase que Severus lui avait dite des mois auparavant.

_Si vous pensez tant que cela que votre mort est imminente, alors je vous conseille vivement de profiter de chaque moment qu'il vous reste comme s'il était le dernier._

Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Envers et contre tout, il s'était échafaudé un petit coin de paradis auprès de Severus et il avait vécu les plus beaux moments de son existence aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait. Sa vie avait peut-être été courte, mais elle avait au moins eu le mérite d'être bien rempli. Il avait su aimer et il avait su être aimé. Et en cela, il avait probablement mieux vécu que la plupart du commun des mortels.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au compteur posé à même le sol. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il y lut « 00 : 00 : 03 » et, pendant l'espace d'un instant, il songea à s'échapper. Cependant, avant même d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste, il fut soufflé par une déflagration d'une extrême violence.

Ses dernières pensées furent tournées vers Severus et l'immense espoir qu'il avait de le retrouver au Paradis quand son heure aurait sonné.

**~~V~~**

_Mon très cher Severus,_

_Je suppose qu'au moment où tu liras cette lettre, je ne serai plus de ce monde. Je sais, tu dois mourir d'envie de me dire que je suis une vraie drama-queen et ton sourire narquois doit en dire long à ce sujet !_

_Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire, tellement de choses que je voudrais que tu saches, que je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Ni par où finir. Toujours aussi éloquent, hein ? Il parait qu'on ne change pas un homme..._

_Cette année passée à tes côtés a été la plus belle de mon existence. Tu as éveillé en moi tellement de choses qui m'étaient inconnues que je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. _

_Je ne pense pas beaucoup me tromper en te disant que la plus belle chose que j'ai faite est de t'avoir aimé. Car je t'ai aimé. Follement. Eperdument. Incessamment. Tu es tout ce qui a vraiment compté dans ma vie et, au-delà du terrible deuil que j'ai dû faire de mon avenir, te laisser derrière moi aura été l'épreuve la plus déchirante que j'ai jamais dû endurer. _

_J'espère simplement que tu te souviendras de moi. De nous. Que tu ne regretteras pas de m'avoir rencontré et de m'avoir aimé. Que tu ne me haïras pas de t'avoir abandonné. _

_Je tiens à ce que tu sache qu'où que j'aille, je t'aimerai toujours et que je suis sincèrement désolé que l'on n'ait pas pu continuer notre route ensemble. Si ça peut t'être d'un quelconque réconfort, tu m'as donné suffisamment d'amour pour que je tienne le coup jusqu'au bout. Dans les temps sombres qui s'annoncent, souviens-toi de moi. Lorsque tu ne parviendras pas à puiser en toi la force d'affronter une nouvelle journée, souviens-toi de moi. Et lorsque ton heure sonnera et que la fin sera proche, console-toi dans l'idée que je t'attendrai. Je te donne mon cœur et mon âme. Je te donne mon amour éternel._

_Au revoir, Severus. Et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, que ce soit dans l'ombre ou la lumière._

_A toi à tout jamais,_

_Harry._

Severus rejeta la tête en arrière, son index et son pouce venant immédiatement enserrer l'arrête de son nez, dans une vaine tentative d'échapper à la migraine qui menaçait de le submerger.

Ses talents d'espion l'avaient poussé à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé au cours de ces derniers jours. Après tout, il était Severus Rogue, l'abominable homme des cachots qui parvenait à réduire tout un chacun à l'état de larve s'il prenait la simple peine d'hausser un sourcil réprobateur. Il n'y avait aucune logique à ce qu'il s'émeuve ou, pire encore, à ce qu'il s'écroule, pour la simple et unique raison qu'Harry Potter, le fardeau de sa misérable existence, ait eu trouvé la mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

Las, le Maitre des Potions secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

_S'il y avait une seule once de vrai dans tout ce qu'il venait de penser, aurait-il réellement été dans un été aussi pitoyable ? _

La lettre qu'Harry lui avait remise par l'intermédiaire de Minerva l'avait totalement chamboulé et chercher bêtement à se persuader du contraire était tout bonnement absurde ! Il grogna, écœuré par sa faiblesse. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas devenir émotif ou d'afficher une quelconque faiblesse quand… quand le moment serait venu. Après tout, il s'était engagé dans cette relation en son âme et conscience et il avait accepté toutes les règles du jeu, aussi cruelles soient-elles !

Ravalant la boule qui obstruait sa gorge, il avala une longue gorgée de brandy. _Noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, si ce n'était pas des plus pathétiques ! _

Dans tous les cas, c'était largement préférable au comportement hystérique qu'avait affiché Granger à l'enterrement de son meilleur ami. Etait-il seulement permis d'afficher sa tristesse avec autant d'ostentation ? Malgré la présence indéfectible de Weasley à ses côtés, la jeune femme avait passé la majeure partie de la cérémonie à sangloter dans sa manche, ou dans son mouchoir, ou dans la guenille qui faisait office de pull-over à son petit-ami.

Indubitablement. Pathétique.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Severus lorsqu'il resongea à la scène qui avait suivi l'inhumation de Potter. Les yeux rougis de larmes, Granger s'était approchée de lui et, après l'avoir remercié pour il ne savait quelle raison, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait déversé un torrent de larmes sur ses robes noires. Après quoi, Weasley était intervenu d'un air gauche et, tout en s'excusant du comportement de sa petite amie, il avait signifié à Severus qu'il était reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Harry.

Etait-il seulement possible que le garçon ait fait par de leur relation à ses amis ? C'était tout bonnement insensé ! Mais tellement dans les cordes d'Harry !

Harry.

_Harry…_

Albus avait beau lui avoir seriné que l'amour était le plus merveilleux des sentiments, il ne pouvait s'empêcher en cet instant d'avoir l'impression de s'être fait berner. Il avait… mal. Son cœur lui donnait l'horrible impression d'avoir été réduit en miettes, et il se demandait s'il arriverait seulement un jour à respirer à nouveau de manière convenable, sans que cette affreuse pression soit exercée incessamment sur sa poitrine.

Severus aurait voulu crier à la face du monde entier qu'il avait perdu l'être qui avait le plus compté pour lui dans sa lamentable existence, et il aurait voulu dire que, malgré tous ses blocages, il avait su aimer et il avait su être aimé. Qu'il avait su donner et qu'il avait su prendre.

Il aurait également voulu dire à tous ces idiots d'admirateurs faussement fidèles, qu'il avait eu le bonheur de faire la connaissance du véritable Harry. Pas d'Harry Potter, leur Sauveur Dévoué, mais d'Harry. Et qu'il était une bien plus belle et une bien plus grand personne que ce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais imaginer.

Secouant la tête afin de ne pas se laisser envahir par ses pensées morbides, le Maitre des Potions ingurgita son verre de brandy d'une traite et se releva de son fauteuil avec prestance. Ruminer ne le mènerait à rien et, quoi qu'il fasse, personne n'écouterait ce qu'il avait à dire. Pour la bonne et unique raison que personne ne croirait ce qu'il avait à dire.

Bien décidé à affronter le monde extérieur duquel il s'était caché depuis plusieurs jours, il sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea vers le Grand Hall d'un air grave.

Après tout, il était un héros.

_Son héros._

_Et quoi de plus seul qu'un héros?_

* * *

><p><strong>NA :<strong> Si vous êtes parvenus jusqu'à cette note de bas de page, cela signifie que vous avez lu mon OS et je vous en remercie. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et j'attends vos avis/critiques avec impatience !

Bises,

Victoire.

**NA2 : **J'ai corrigé les fautes qui trainaient par-ci, par-là, comme une bonne auteure bien névrosée :) Encore merci pour vos gentils commentaires !

Bises,

Victoire.


End file.
